The Isolated Star
by mysticalwinterwolf
Summary: Two average girls that come from a reality where Star Trek is just an old series get beamed into the reboot movie sequel Star Trek Into Darkness. When the new head Admiral tries out a new correction method on a popular prisoner things get interesting. Disclaimer I do not own Star Trek, I only own my O.C.s AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A New World

The sun was beginning to set creating vibrant colors scattered across the sky, like a toddler tossing paint against a white canvas. I sat on a rocking chair outside of an ice cream shop with May my best friend. We were eating ice cream from the shop as quickly as we could before it melted. I had coffee flavored ice cream and she had regular chocolate ice cream. We rocked in silence for a while eating our ice cream cones, sitting outside. We came here after eating at an Italian restaurant and catching up on our lives.

"So Isabel, what brings you back in town?" She asked. We are at our hometown, which is fairly small compared to the town I live at now. It is about two hours away but I don't come down here often because of the past always hunting me here. Plus I'm usually busy working or doing something important.

"Thought I'll say hi to my dear best friend." I said smiling at her she smiles back.

"I thought you hated this place." She said staring off into the slowly setting sun.

"I don't hate it. I just don't have time to come down here. That's all." I said which is true I could come here more often but I'm often busy with work as stated previously before.

"Oh I see. So what should we do now?" She asked looking back at me.

"I guess we could head to your place for awhile and then I'll head back home." I said.

"We never spent much time hanging out though." She pointed out.

"Well you should have had me over earlier." I said finishing my ice cream cone and thankfully I didn't get a brain freeze this time.

"I guess you have a point." She said I laughed at her and she sighed dramatically. Since we already paid we left when May finished her cone. My car was at her place so we took her car back and I drove since she asked nicely. She doesn't like driving and she takes any chance she can get to get me to drive. I don't mind and I understand why she likes to have someone else drive. It's tiring after awhile I don't mind driving either way. We arrived at her small house it wasn't really small but to me it was. We got out of her car and started to head inside her place when yellow circles started circling me. I looked at May, feeling panicked and she had them circling her too. She looked confused and panicked like I felt. Soon everything turned white like a scene fading to white in the movies. The white color vanished and the circles appeared again but then faded into oblivion. I was standing in a white room and I saw a man standing in front of me in black clothing. He was standing behind glass and it looked like he's in a prison cell. The man looked really familiar, wait that's Khan. Khan what is he doing here? He doesn't even exist! He stared at me with a calculating gaze I could tell he was crying earlier his eyes were red. I turned around I saw Jim and Spock were staring at me with bug eyes. May was standing behind them looking really confused. These guys are dressed just like the characters in Star Trek Into Darkness; even the area looked just like the same place where Khan revealed who he was. But God! Everything looked real there was no cut off of the room. Like in movies how some rooms aren't "full" and there's cameras and people working.

"Who are you? How did you mange to beam aboard this ship?" Spock demands.

"How is this real you don't exist." I say dumbfounded. "Is there a camera man hiding behind that desk pulling a prank? This is not funny in fact I'm getting a little pissed off. Someone explain to me what's going on. Star Trek is just a movie."

"What is Star Trek?" Jim asked I wanted to laugh out loud when he said this. Oh the irony!

"A movie. This is a movie none of this can be real. Stop acting! I watched it happen in a movie series and TV series. Come on man how is it possible to travel faster then the speed of light?" I said beginning to panic.

"Security we have an unstable trespasser on board. " Jim said turning around facing some red shirts then he saw May.

"Are you with her?" He asked.

"Yes." She said uncertainly.

"Wait Jim before we do anything brash how can I prove I'm telling the truth?" I asked. "Where I come from this." I gestured around the room. "It's part of a popular movie franchise. We wouldn't joke around about this." I tried convincing him. Jim turned and looked at me thinking deeply. His eyes roll over my body and then rest on my eyes. I looked at Spock he stares at me then looks at Jim.

"Captain she is telling the truth. She has an IPhone, which was made in the early 21 century and stopped production in the middle of the century. They are extremely hard to come by and you would have a slim chance of coming across one." Spock said. I pulled out my phone and showed Jim then placed it back in my pocket. It was creepy Spock knew that I had one since it wasn't being shown easily. Maybe he checked me out without my knowledge. Wait why am I thinking of this? There are more important things to think about!

"If you don't believe that then I don't know what you will believe in. Spock could do a mind meld on me but I really rather not have him know my personal thoughts. If that helped in anyway, James Tiberius Kirk." I said his full name hoping that'll help convince him that I'm right. Jim waves the red shirts off that gathered behind him and then looks at May then me.

"Proximity alert, sir. There's a ship at warp heading right for us." Sulu calls.

"Klingons?" He asked dully.

"No Kirk we both know who that is." Khan said his voice filled with venom. He glares at Jim then looks at me softly then back at him.

"I don't think so it's not coming from Kronos." Sulu replies.

"Lieutenant, move Khan to med bay, post six security officers on him." Jim said before he and Spock started walking off.

"Yes captain." He replied.

"You two will go with him." Jim said almost absentmindedly at us. They opened up Khan's cell it was really interesting because the glass just rolled down like a car window. Six red shirts walked over and placed handcuffs on Khan then marched him off. One looks at us and waves a hand for us to follow them.

"Yeah we're coming." I said and followed them out of the room.

"Is this really happening?' May asked softly.

"Yes. Don't talk stay out of their way. Try to keep things the way they were." I said to May.

"Were do you two come from?" Khan asks us making my heart skip a beat when his voice boomed out of the crowd of red shirts.

"The U.S." I said calmly. Khan nods, I looked at a redshirt that bumped into me.

"Sorry." The red shirt said indifferently.

"It's fine." I said.

"What state in the U.S." He asks.

"North Carolina." May answers this time. We then entered med bay and a grumpy Bones turns towards us with a bewildered gaze.

"Who are you two? What are you doing here?" He asks May and I.

"Do you know every single person on the ship or do you just say that to everyone you don't know that you meet on this ship?" I asked and earned a chuckle from May and Khan.

"Don't tell me we have another comedian on board." He said rolling his eyes.

"Afraid of completion?" I asked and smirked at him.

"Again who are you?" He asks with irritation in his voice.

"I'm May and this is Isabel." May says and walks over to Bones holding out her hand. He looks at it then her before shaking it. I then let him shake mine.

"Leonard McCoy. How did you get here in the first place?" He asks I shrug my shoulders in defeat. Jim gave McCoy the nickname of "Bones" which is funny and because of an inside joke between them.

"Even I don't know. I was just at May's place and we were beamed away. And here we are in outer space. Where we come from this is a movie," I said he huffs and walks over to his desk.

"Just don't touch anything." He says sounding preoccupied.

"What are we five?" I asked he ignores us and I sat down on a cot and May sat on another in front of mine. Knowing I like to keep space to myself. Then we overheard a voice being broadcasted.

"Captain Kirk." The Admiral greeted the captain.

"Admiral Marcus, I wasn't excepting you. That's a hell of a ship you got there." Jim said.

"And I wasn't expecting to get word that you'd taken Harrison into custody in violation of your orders." The Admiral points out.

"Well, we uh...we had to improvise when our warp core unexpectedly malfunctioned. But you already knew that, didn't you, sir?" Jim asks.

"I don't take your meaning." Marcus says.

"Well, that's why you're here, isn't it, to assist with our repairs? Why else would the head of Starfleet personally come to the edge of the Neutral Zone?" Jim points out.

"Captain, they're scanning our ship." Sulu told him quietly.

"Is there something I can help you find, sir?" Jim asks sounding like he's on the edge of snapping.

"Where is your prisoner, Kirk?" Marcus asks.

'Per Starfleet regulation, I'm planning on returning Khan to Earth to stand trial." Jim said. I sighed and brushed some lose hair out of my face.

"Well, shit. You talked to him. It's exactly what I was hoping to spare you from. I took a tactical risk when I woke that bastard up, believing that his superior intelligence could help us protect our self from whatever came at us next. But I made a mistake. And now the blood of everybody he's killed is on my hands. So, I'm asking you, give him to me, so that I can end what I started." Marcus said

"And what exactly would you like me to do with the rest of his crew, sir? Fire them at the Klingons end seventy-two lives? Start a war in the process?" Jim asks.

"He put those people in those torpedoes. And I simply didn't want to burden you with knowing what was inside of them. You saw what this man could do all by himself. Can you imagine what would happen if we woke up the rest of his crew. What else did he tell you? That he's a peacekeeper? He's playing you, son. Don't you see that? Khan and his crew were condemned to death as war criminals. And now it is our duty to carry out that sentence before anybody else dies because of him." I looked at Khan he looks around sadly then stares ahead again.

"I'm going to ask you again! One last time, son. Lowers your shields, tell me where he is." Marcus demands getting angry. There was a small pause before Jim answered.

"He's in Engineering, sir. But I'll have him moved to the transporter room right away." Jim lies.

"I'll take it from here." He said and the broadcast cuts off. May looks at me and she looks like she wanted to ask something but decided against it.

"What is it May?" I asked.

"Fine I wasn't going to ask because I didn't want to seem stupid but what's going on?" She asks.

"Basically we're going up against the head of Starfleet in a battle of wits. He wants to militarize Starfleet he wants war. He wants to go to war for God knows why. He wants to kill off Khan and his crew in the process and the Enterprise." I said simply she looks at me flabbergasted.

"I don't believe the head of Starfleet would want that." Bones said from his corner in the room.

"Believe it or not at this point of time but in the future you will believe me." I said.

"She's right. Marcus used me to create advance weaponry and Starships so he could go to war." Khan said. I smirked at Bones he rolls his eyes at me.

"Wow this is complicated." May said sighing.

"You'll understand as we go on." I said and I felt the ship go to warp;

"At least we're at warp." Bones said scanning Khan and looking down at another device. Carol awkwardly stands by Bones staring at Khan.

"If you think your safe at warp you are wrong." He says fixing his gaze on Carol who runs out of the room. Suddenly the ship juddered and sparks erupted from the lights and computers. I fell unto the floor and May toppled on top of me but quickly got off. I laid flat on the ground with my hands over my head and neck waiting for the ship to stop shaking. The ship stopped shuddering and I sat up looking around. People are on the floor and I heard Bones cursing under his breath. I stood up and looked around for May. She was trying to stand up but was a bit shaky from shock. I stood up, my knees wobbling from adrenaline and I gave her a hand.

"Well that should wake everyone up." I said. May chuckled and muttered thanks under her breath and I told her you're welcome. Suddenly the ship jolted again and I fell on the cot right by Khan. I heard May gasp as she fell on the ground. Suddenly it stopped shaking once more and I stood up and looked around. Everyone was on the ground and lights were flashing. Suddenly May ran out of the room.

"May wait!" I shouted and ran after her. "Where are you going?' I asked.

"I have to get to the bridge and find out what's going on!" She said.

"You could have asked me." I said sounding annoyed. "And you did earlier."

"What if this time is different?" She said. And we ran inside the bridge after the doors opened up. I saw Admiral Marcus's face on screen and Carol standing in front of the screen. His eyes flickered to us and then his face lit up with recognition.

"And Carol I won't." He said and suddenly gold circles engulfed me again. Carol and May where surrounded by them too. I looked at Jim panicked.

"Jim." Carol said.

"Can you intercept the trans warp signal?" Jim asked.

"No sir." Someone said. Carol screamed and ran off and everything turned white

**A/N: Hey guys heads up that I'm new to fanfiction stories. This is my first star trek fanfiction. So don't crucify me O.o**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The U.S.S Vengeance.

The white faded out and I saw I was in some strange transporter room there were some crewmembers there with Carol and May standing next to me.

"No." I said in defeat. Why were May and I beamed over here? It's not like I knew the Admiral personally. The guards dragged us out of the transporter room. After walking through the halls we finally arrived at the bridge.

"Admiral." One said shoving us in front of him.

"I'll deal with you in a moment." He said his eyes fixed onto Carol she then slaps him and he catches her arm.

"I am ashamed to be your daughter." She said with tears falling down her eyes. Then the guards pulled us away towards the back of the room.

"Why are May and I here? You don't know us!" I said in protest.

"To study on how you were beamed here. We detected a strange signal and found you two were beamed aboard and you have no records. We will study and found out why you're here and how." He said sounding bored.

"You assumed it was us?" I asked.

"Who else could it be? You're not part of Starfleet." He retorts.

"I know. I'm just saying. You were about to destroy a ship filled with innocent crewmembers. We would be witnesses. In other words. We could tell on you if you survived." I retort. He turns and glares at me.

"If I were you I would stay quiet like your friend over there." He growls. I didn't say anything because I feared for my life and May's right now. This is different now. Anything could change. A couple of minutes passed in silence.

"Sir we have a hangar door open on deck 13." One man said.

"Khan." Admiral Marcus said with rage.

"Power coming online, sir." One guy said.

"Re-target the Enterprise, now." Marcus commands

"Aye, sir." The same guy responds. Suddenly Kirk, Scotty and Khan burst into the room shooting at crewmembers. I got out of the guards grip and punched him. He flew back and landed on the control panel. I shoved him into the ground and kicked him in the groin. I looked to my side and saw that May and Carol freed themselves like I did. Soon every crewmember that worked for Marcus was down Kirk stood in front of Marcus. Scotty stood in the back of the bridge while Khan stood at the center. Kirk nods at Scotty who knocks him out with by stunning him. He fell onto the ground with a loud thud his phaser sliding out of his hand in the process.

"Make sure he stays down." Kirk tells Scotty.

"Excuse me." Scotty said as he walked past Carol towards Khan and points his phaser at him.

"Yeah." She says quietly looking at me and I just shrugged.

"Admiral Marcus, you're under arrest." Kirk announces

"You're not actually going to do this, are you?" He asks.

"Admiral, get out of the chair." Kirk demands

"You better stop and think about what you're doing, Kirk. You better think about what you did on Kronos. You made an incursion onto an enemy planet you killed a Klingon patrol. Even if you got away without a trace, war is coming! And who is going to lead us? You! If I'm not in charge, our entire way of life is decimated! So you want me off this ship, you better kill me." Admiral Marcus said and points at himself like he's a big shot.

"I'm not going to kill you, sir. But I could stun your ass and drag you out of that chair. I'd rather not do that in front of your daughter." Kirk said then glances at Carol.

"You alright?" He asks quietly.

"Yes, Captain." She said a bit shakily.

"We're okay too in case your wondering Jim." I said jokingly he smirks at me and nods. Suddenly Khan leaps up from the ground and tackles Scotty onto the ground easily.

"Jim!" Carol warns Jim but it was too late. Khan tackles Jim and punches him hard. He lifts him up with ease and knees him in the groin. Finally he throws Jim onto the ground then begins to walk towards the Admiral.

"Listen! Wait!" Carol said trying to pursue him but he pushes her and she falls on the ground, Khan kicks her leg. A loud sickening crack could be heard coming from her leg. She yells out in pain and breathes quickly. Marcus was trying to type in some command into the panel but Khan grabs him by the head and pulls him away. He shoves him into his seat and begins squeezing his head with an insane look in his eyes.

"You! You should have let me sleep!" Khan says brashly and then he crushes his skull and a loud cracking noise worse then before echoed in the room. Everyone's eyes widened May took a couple of steps back screamed shortly but I stood frozen in spot. Carol also screamed but much louder then May's scream. Khan looks at May and me, he looked like he was analyzing our motives. He smiles at us and I felt goose bumps rise on my arms.

"Have a seat ladies." He said his eyes locked with mine. May quickly took a seat right by me. I slowly made my way to the seat near her. His head turns to follow my moves like he's a security camera. I sat down my hands gripping my knees and I watch him while he watches me. He walks over to the main control panel and he then hails the Enterprise. He pulls Kirk off the ground and aims a phaser at his head and Spock appears on screen.

"I'm going to make this very simple for you." Khan says evenly.

"Captain!" Spock says shocked.

"Your crew for my crew." Khan says.

"You betrayed us." Spock accused.

"Oh, you are smart, Mr. Spock." Khan says snidely.

"Spock, don't..." Jim starts to say but Khan knocks him down with a quick hit to the head.

"Mr. Spock, give me my crew." Khan demands.

"And what will you do when you get them?" Spock questions.

"Continue the work we were doing before we were banished." Khan answers.

"Which as I understand it involves the mass genocide of any being you find to be less than superior." Spock points out.

"Shall I destroy you, Mr. Spock? Or will you give me what I want?" Khan threatens.

"We have no transporter capabilities." Spock points out.

"Fortunately, mine are perfectly functional. Drop your shields." Khan said.

"If I do so, I have no guarantee that you will not destroy the Enterprise." Spock said.

"Well, lets play this out logically then, Mr. Spock. Firstly, I will kill your Captain to demonstrate my resolve, and then if yours holds, I will have no choice but to kill you and your entire crew. If you destroy our ship, you will also destroy your own people. Your crew requires oxygen to survive, mine does not. I will target your life support systems located behind the aft nacelle. And after every single person aboard your ship suffocates, I will walk over your cold corpses to recover my people. Now, shall we begin?" Khan threatens Spock his voice sounded so cold and unforgiving like a blizzard.

"Lower shields." Spock gives in and Sulu lowers the shields sadly.

"A wise choice Mr. Spock." Khan says pleased kicking Kirk one more time as he started to sit up.

"I see all seventy-two torpedoes are still in their tubes. If they're not mine, Commander, I will know it." Khan threatens.

"Vulcans do not lie. The torpedoes are yours." Spock lies so easily it scares me. He's a Vulcan he's not supposed to lie but thankfully his human side came through.

"Thank you, Mr. Spock." Khan says smiling creepily.

"I have fulfilled your terms. Now fulfill mine." Spock demands.

"Well, Kirk, it seems apt to return you to your crew. After all, no ship should go down without her captain." Khan says smiling deviously beaming away Jim, Scotty and Carol. But he doesn't beam us back which doesn't make any sense.

"Give back the two girls as well." Spock demands.

"A deals a deal he fulfilled your terms. Beam us back!" I demand and May mouths my name trying to get me to calm down.

"Well dear. It seems you're not part of his crew or your friend." He says his eyes flickering off mine and looked briefly at May's then back at me.

"I believe we are part of his crew now." I said. Khan smiles evilly shaking his head he looked amused too, which bothered me.

"No dear. You don't even belong in this timeline." Khan said smiling at me. He cuts off Spock then he starts to fire at the Enterprise.

"No stop!" I yelled and jumped out of my seat.

"Why should I stop?" He asked turning towards me tilting his head. I look at May and she looks at me horrified. We are in way deep now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Second Fall of a Tyrant

"Because you'll hurt your crew!" I said. Before he could question me the torpedoes exploded and the ship shuddered. Khan flies and crashed into the control panel. I flew and landed on the ground May flew out of her seat and fell on the floor too.

"No!" Khan yells in agony. I tried sitting up but my body gave out underneath me and I fell face first on the floor again. Sitting up again and looking around the control panels were short-circuiting. Khan stood up his bangs fell on the side of his face and he looks so angry.

"You knew." He snarled at me. If the sound of his voice could kill I would have died then.

"Khan it's not what it looks like your crew-" The ship jolted once more and I fell on my side this time and I was cut off.

"Set course for Starfleet head quarters!" Khan shouts.

"Engines compromised may not arrive at destination. Confirm order." The computer replied.

"Confirm" He breaths out. I sat up again and saw May managed to get into her seat again. I got back onto my seat and gripped the chair for dear life.

"Wait isn't this a bit harsh. It wasn't the entire Starfleet's fault for whatever happened with Marcus and your crew." I said and immediately regretted it. He turns and glares at me.

"Your precious Enterprise killed my crew! Spock killed them! I will avenge my crew!" "He said I jumped up from anger and a mix of fear.

"You killed the Admiral! What more do you want? Kill more innocent lives? Where will that get you? If you kill more innocent lives it won't bring your crew back to life!" I said trying to convince him.

"I will not back down. I will not let them walk away unharmed. Either emotionally or physically." He snarls.

"Please Khan. Stop and think clearly what you are doing. Is this what you really want?" I asked. "Khan your crew is alive. Spock tricked you. He used what you wanted against you. He would never call living beings torpedoes even if they are in them." Khan looked taken aback but his face lit up. "What do you truly want?"

"I want my people safe. I want to continue the work we were doing before we were banished." He said. Suddenly the ship crashed against the ground. I flew out of my chair and crashed against the floor. Everything was crumbling and I crawled back to the chair and hung onto it for dear life. The ship cracked and shook so violently it made me think I would die along with it. All at once the ship stopped moving.. I looked up and saw a huge hole where the window was. Khan was tangled in wires and May was on the floor her body wrapped around a chair from the gravity pulling her down. The bridge was angled so we are staring at the buildings and ground. May shifts and sits up with her arms wrapped around the chair for support.

"The Enterprise will pick you up. You'll be safe." He said looking from May to me.

"Why do you care about our safety?" I asked.

"Stay here." He said ignoring my question. He walked over cautiously to the hole where the window was, looked down and jumped.

"Khan!" I couldn't stop myself from shouting. I walked over to the whole stumbling and saw him land on the ground surprisingly unharmed. The buildings looked so small from this angle it looked like a long fall.

"He'll be okay." May said her voice shaking.

"No he'll get hurt. I shouldn't have told him about the crew?" I kind of asked and said at the same time.

"No one deserves to think their family is dead." She said.

"Or friends." I said. "I wonder if he believes me when I told him his crew is alive."

"Maybe he does." She said.

"He's hoping I'm right probably." I said and she nods.

"Dude this is crazy! How did we even get here?" I asked.

"I have no idea." She said. "But I think I'm not going to join Starfleet any time soon." I laughed.

"Yes this happens all the time in Starfleet." I said sarcastically making May laugh.

"Now how are we going to get back to the Enterprise?" She asked.

"We'll just wait. I feel bad for Khan." I said.

"Yeah." She said nodding.

"Look at this view! It's insane." I said and she laughs.

"Yeah I enjoy sitting in an evil starship that crashed on Earth looking out at the amazing view. Also totally not worrying about being stuck or dying here." She says sarcastically. Oh wow, were we weird. But weird is good. It means you're unique and not like anyone else.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Behind The Scenes

**A/N: Hey guys its Star. I just wanted to say sorry these last few chapters are short. They will get longer and more interesting. Enjoy!**

We both sat in silence for a few minutes till the golden circles started to engulf us again. Everything turned to white but vanished once we are safe and sound on the Enterprise.

"You're both alright? Please come with me." Some nurse I'm guessing said and pulled us out of the transporter room. Before we could argue we were thrown back into med bay. I nearly gasped out loud when I saw blue sheets lying on a bio bed table. On the table next to it there was a tube with Kirk in it. We were shoved onto a cot while nurses and doctors examined us questioning us on our health and mental condition. I had some cuts on my face from debris that hit me when we crashed. Plus falling face first on a floor covered in sharp objects wouldn't help. May wasn't badly hurt either thankfully. When they finished their annoying hovering they left to help Bones.

"We need Khan alive!" Bones yelled into his communicator. Yes! They need him alive to save Kirk. Jim got radiation poisoning from aligning the warp core. Or whatever it's called. He died but since Khan's blood has regenerating properties they can heal faster and bring him back alive. Khan's blood has these properties because he's a genetically superior being. He is pretty much stronger and smarter. He is a bit crazy. Bones tested his blood on a tribble. I know this because I saw the movie. I'm pretty sure our presence won't cause him to stay dead. Right?

"Sounds like he's a God. He can bring people back from the dead." I joked around May chuckles and Bones glares at me.

"Very funny." Bones said rolling his eyes.

"It could have been Spock that died. And Khan wouldn't have been able to save him." I said looking at a monitor. "Maybe."

"What are you talking about?" Bones said.

"The original timeline." I said.

"I don't know who you are or how you know this. But I'm warning you. Do not tell people that. They'll have you locked up." Bones said.

"Why?" I asked foolishly.

"Doesn't it seem far fetched to you that two average women get beamed over on a Starship in a middle of a mission AND they know what's going to happen and when because they saw it in a movie." He said facing me.

"Star Trek is a popular show and movie in my world. It's pretty old too. They made a reboot movie based off the original series and cause this to happen. God this movie series got trashed because Khan's white and a whole lot of other stuff. Old people stuck in their world that won't accept change. No offense to them." I said.

"God damn." Bones said shaking his head. "So you think this isn't real and this is a dream too? No one is telling us what to do or what to say and when. Well news flash this is real. You can die. People have died." He snaps turning away to type something in his PADD.

"To be honest I don't know what's real anymore." I said and he turned to look at me.

"Maybe you're crazy and have blind luck with knowing what's going to happen and it turns out right. Who the hell knows? Just don't go around saying that to people. They'll put you in a nut house." He said. "Alright?"

"Deal." I said.

"Okay. How's your face? It looks terrible with those stiches." He said.

"How nice of you to notice and point that out. It's fine. Stings a bit." I admit. He chuckles.

"That proves this is real. If you can feel pain like that and not wake up, everything around you looks clear right?" He asks.

"It does." I agreed.

"Then that means you're not dreaming." He said smiling halfway.

"I guess you're right. This isn't a dream." I nodded.

"I got to go work. See you around." He said nodding and walks away. The doors slide open and Khan is brought in handcuffed with a few bruises on his cheek. He also has a cut on it too. Like he's been punched in the same spot over and over. Which he was. Spock and Uhura marched him in, Spock shoved him onto a bed. Guards handcuffed him down to the bed. Bones walks over with some high tech medical equipment. Some other set of nurses pulls out Kirk from a tube and lays him on a bed. They hook him up to needles and they begin the transfusion. I sat down on a bed and watched them work. Khan glanced at me every now and also glanced quickly at May once. I sat there looking through a PADD I found on a bio bed. Suddenly someone swiped it right out of my hands.

"Don't you know better then to snoop through people's stuff?" Someone said angrily at me. I looked up and saw an angrily redshirt glaring at me.

"Don't you know better then to leave your stuff in places?" I retorted.

"I'm just pulling your leg!" He said laughing. "I'm Chase." He said smiling extending his hand for me to shake. I shook it and his smiled stayed frozen on his face.

"So how did you end up on here anyway?" He asked. "You're not part of Starfleet."

"Me and May were just beamed here out of no where basically." I said.

"We were just getting out of a car and about to go inside when these circles circled us and poof! Here we are! In another reality in ours your lives are TV shows." May butts in randomly.

"Ah I see." Chase said nodding his dark brown hair following into his eyes. He shakes it out and smiles at me then looks at May.

"What do you think of this?" He asks her.

"I don't know." She said shrugging. Typical May never wanting to express her opinion at times or doesn't know what it is.

"Ah it's a lot to take in at once." He said smiling at her. He seems really interested in us and particularly May. What's odd is she seems interested in him. She smiled and they talked causally and she would twirl her hair. I zoned out when he started talking more to her then to me. I glanced at Khan before I could stop myself and he was watching Chase with interest. He glances at me when he sees me looking at him. I turned away quickly. I looked for Spock he was watching the transfusion and questioning Bones every now and then. I could tell Bones was getting annoyed with Spock hovering over him.

"Commander Spock you are wanted on the bridge." Uhura said over the COMM. Wait, when did she get on the bridge? I have to start paying more attention. Spock began to walk out of the med bay and I ran out to follow him.

"Spock I know it's a bad time to ask. But how am I here?" I asked he stopped and looked at me.

"I honestly do not know. We will find out when we do more research on the matter. Return to med bay" He said nodding slightly and walking off. I sighed and walked back inside med bay and saw that they are not done yet. I looked at May and saw that Chase and her were still talking. I groaned and looked around the room. Nothing for me to do, I don't want to talk to Chase he's creeping me out. I turned and looked at Jim he was gaining some color, which was a good thing. Khan's miracle blood was working already. Oh right I have my phone! I pulled it out and found that the screen cracked. Oh crap. I tried turning it on and nearly leaped with joy. It can turn on and wasn't totally ruined. I looked at it and frowned. That's odd. It was still set to the time back at home and date. It had no service obviously. I looked at the battery life and noticed it was about to die. There goes my entertainment possibility. I placed my phone back in my pocket and listened to May and Chase's conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: New Beginnings

The transfusion finished and I tore myself away form Chase and May and watched the doctors and nurses in action; they were running around shouting orders and vital stats. Khan sat there minding his own business watching their show. No one paid me any attention. Spock announced that we will leave the ship in fifteen minutes and Khan will stand in trial. First I believe they are going to take Khan to questioning and place him in a holding cell. He gets a trial and they'll decide his fate. Either prison time, death or put back to sleep. I know he's supposedly supposed to go to sleep like last time. But I can't help but fear he'll get the death sentence. I really hope he doesn't. I mean sure he blew up the damn archive and killed around 40 people and crushed the former Admiral's head. He also saved Kirk, Spock and Uhura from the Klingons. He saved a little girl with his miracle blood. Yet again he only did that to get the father to go in there and blow them up sky high. Oh yeah he also fired in a room filled with unarmed officers in a meeting about him. He betrayed the Enterprise as well. But really no one really asked why he did what he did. He had to tell them himself. He did what he did to protect his crew, his family. Underneath the coldness and ruthlessness he's a protective man. Protecting his family like a mother bear protecting her cubs in a way. He could have done it differently I won't doubt it. But seriously this man isn't completely evil, no one is. Wow why did I defend this man?

"Just rest a bit you gave a lot of blood." Bones said to Khan and he walked away leaving Khan surrounded by security guards. Khan had manacles on his wrists and he sat in a rigid posture. They let him sit up and not be handcuffed to a bed anymore. Khan didn't respond didn't even bat an eye at his directions. He looked really tired too and his cuts and bruises were healing normally for him I guess. He seemed a bit paler the transfusion really took its toll on him too. Too bad Kirk's going to be out for a while; it would be interesting to see his reaction to Khan being a blood donor. I would find out eventually though but I'll have to wait.

"Wow that felt like ages." I jumped and turned around and saw Chase standing behind me with that stupid smile. May stood next to him smiling at me.

"What are you two bozos smiling at?" I said joking around with May but being serious to Chase. Yes I'm odd like that.

"A pretty woman." He said laughing I groan and looked away.

"I'm just teasing." He said smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"I got to go see you two around!" Chase said walking away waving at us like we're old friends. She smiled after him and gave me the perfect opportunity to tease her about him.

"You like him?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not like that! No!" She said marching of. I chuckled and looked around to see if anyone saw that. No one but Khan, he looked at me and gave me a half smile and shook his head. He was clearly amused at us. Let him feel happy. It might be the last time he'll be happy, who knows? The doors swished open and Spock walked in he looked around the room and met my gaze. He walked over to me and stood in front of me.

"Isabel." He greeted.

"Mr. Spock." I greeted him.

"I have some information I would like to share with you and May." He said and I nodded.

"May!" I called she looked at me and I gestured her to come over. She came over.

"Yes?" She asked and smiled at Spock.

"What you believed to be from another reality is not a misconception. I did research and turns out there were a lapse in dimensions. You're both from another dimension. Just like this timeline was changed when Nero and Spock Prime appeared. You changed the alternate reality's fate once more. How this happened may forever be a mystery. There will be a meeting with the Captains, Admirals and commanders with the new head Admiral about what we should do with you two. For now you will stay in an apartment we bought for you two. You will be escorted there after you meet with the Admiral." Spock told us and thankfully I didn't zone out because that was a mouthful. Also thank God I actually understood what he said and nodded.

"We're going to meet him now?" I asked and Spock nodded.

"We will be heading there now. Along with Khan." He growled out Khan's name like Khan was the devil.

"Why Khan?" I asked stiffly.

"Where we are meeting them is at Starfleet headquarters and Khan will be held there due to the fact he is a dangerous ruthless augment who could easily escape anywhere. He'll have a slim chance of escaping where we are taking him." Spock answered.

"Khan's crew?" I asked.

"Secret guarded warehouse." He answered dully. I glanced at Khan and noticed he was watching us. "Follow me." He said and walked off with Khan being escorted by guards. We marched down through a whole bunch of hallways and rooms. Till finally we where down in a hangar, we stopped by a shuttlecraft. Spock opened the door and waited for Khan and the guards to go in first. We went inside and I sat in an empty aisle and by a window. May sat down in the isle seat. The pilot walked past and headed inside the cockpit. Spock sat in the aisle right next to ours. I nodded at Spock and he nods back and I stared out the window. Khan and the guards sat up front I think; I didn't see them in the back. The shuttlecraft purred to life and we soon were out of the Enterprise making our way down to the ground. We were already in the atmosphere so it should be quick.

"What do you think he'll say?" May asked me.

"Who are we, How are we here, Where are we from. You know the usual." I said and shrugged. "Are you afraid?"

"No, Why would I be afraid?" She asked.

"You never know." I said.

"You're so cynical think positively!" She said smiling and before she can start her speech on happy thoughts I interrupted.

"Don't start." I said staring out the window.

"It's true!" I cut her off again.

"Yeah, but I am not changing my ways." I said playing with my shirt helm.

"Okay." She said.

It wasn't a quick ride; it was maybe like five minutes. Maybe less. We landed by the headquarters and Khan was shoved out through the aisles. May and I left and followed the guards out of the shuttle. We were at the legendary Starfleet headquarters, which was enormous. I followed Spock inside and May walked by my side. While Khan was being marched with his guards behind us heading inside the massive building. We walked up to a desk with a secretary sitting peacefully behind it. She gave us one glance and gestured towards a door marked "Admiral Aaron."

"The Admiral is waiting for you." She said quietly and returned to her bookwork.

Khan was escorted towards a huge hallway that followed after the door. I wonder what's going to happen with him. Spock knocked on the door.

"Come in." A gravely voice answered. We entered inside and the office was organized neatly. He sat with his hands gripping the side of the chair he was sitting in. He had greying hair and dark colored eyes. He looked older then Marcus and looked meaner too. He smiles at Spock and looks at May and I.

"Mr. Spock. Are these the two ladies you told me about?" He asked looking from May to me then to Spock.

"Yes Admiral." He said stoically.

"I'm Isabel." I greeted. "Nice to meet you, sir."

"I'm May." May said quietly.

"Nice to meet you two." He said smiling he seemed friendly enough.

"Do you know about us being from another reality?" I asked feeling a bit stupid for asking that.

"Ah yes well I have looked into your case. It appears this is the first time anything like this has occurred in history. Even Spock from the original timeline never had this happen. Or seen anything like it." He said while moving some files that are on this desk into a basket filled with more papers.

"So you don't know how we were beamed here?" I said he stops what he's doing and glares at me for a second then continues.

"Yes. But our scientists are looking into your case right now. They haven't found anything yet. But I have high faith in them and so should you." He grabs a file and opens it up putting on some glasses and reads it. "So far there's no evidence that you two ever did come from some other reality or dimension. For all we know you could be lying about the whole thing." He stands up throwing his glasses on his desk glaring at us.

"We have no reason to lie about this, sir. Were there not any strange signals detected or some scientific evidence?" I asked. "Oh I have a busted IPhone from the twenty first century if that helps any."

"Actual that does help. But you could have gotten a hold of it somehow." He mutters and I glare at him.

"But I know Mr. Spock would not lie. For now you'll live your lives normally. You can either get some job or get a degree in whatever you want or go to Starfleet academy. Since there are no records of you attending school this can complicate it. But since you are both adults we will have you take a test. But first you will have to tell me what school and college you went to. Also other information I need to give you two IDS. So you can become citizens. Do not lie." He said sitting back down pulling something up on the computer. I saw my name pull up and he looked at me. So I told him everything he needed to know so I could create an ID. He asked May next and she told him everything he asked the same questions like he asked me.

"Impressive credentials." Spock told us even though he mainly was looking at me.

"Thanks." May said.

"Thank you." I said smiling and nodding.

"I'm sure Dr. McCoy will like talking to you about medical stuff Mrs. Cullum." Admiral Aaron said. "Speaking of which if you would like to get into Starfleet academy you have to take a test to see where you at educational terms. It will be different from the test I first mentioned and somewhat harder." He said. He then starts typing in something into the computer. He looks up at us through his glasses that he placed on while I wasn't paying attention to. "Want to take it? See if you are eligible to get into Starfleet?"

"Yeah might as well." I said smiling May silently shakes her head next to me.

"Alright. If you change your mind May let me know." He said. "But you still have tot take the test." She nods quietly. He looks at us.

"Before you take the test let me ask you both something. Which one of you knows more about "this dimension"? Or otherwise known as "reality"" He asks still typing in things into the computer.

"That'll be me sir." I said.

"Alright just checking. Isabel. Got it." He said typing more things into the compute. Now I'm anxious.

"One more thing my dears. I am about to sound like an asshole by saying this. But you got to do what you got to do. Your family, loved ones, friends and people you once knew are all dead and nonexistent now. You have to accept that you may never see them again." I knew that was possible but the thought never occurred to me. Everyone we knew didn't exist in this world. I always wanted a fresh new start. But I never meant an actual fresh start. As a new life practically in a new world, a lot of people would wish to be in my spot. But really is it really what it's cracked up to be?

"The thought was in the back of my mind." I admitted. He nods.

"I'm sorry." He said and I nodded.

"Take them to the testing room Mr. Spock." He said before we could add onto his statement we left him in his office. Spock led us to another room with a computer and told May she'll test there and I'll test in the next room. I left May there and went to my personal room and sat at the computer. Thankfully the test was pulled up and I just needed to start the test and finish it. Here we go.

After a long time of testing in various subjects I finished and sat there staring at the screen for a few minutes. I never really noticed before but my body was aching from fatigue. I guess nearly dying and being held captive does that to you. I didn't feel like I was being held captive when Khan kept me on the ship with him. I felt more surprised then afraid or worried or even angry. What an odd feeling I guess because I knew I would be safe in the end. I stood up and stretched. I walked outside of the room into the hallway. I looked around and didn't see anybody. Well that shouldn't be a surprise but for some reason it was to me. I walked over to May's room and knocked on her door softly.

"Yes?" She asked sleepily. I opened the door and peaked in. She was sitting down at her fancy future computer with her feet on the desk. She glanced at me and sighed. "For some reason I thought you were the Admiral." She adds.

"If you were someone I didn't like I would probably smack you." I said and she chuckles then takes her feet off the desk.

"What now?" I asked.

"Isabel and May will you please follow me?" I heard Spock say from behind me.

**A/N: Hi guys it's me again I just wanted to point out that I did not mean for my online name and the name of the story to be the same. I never realized that oddly enough. There's a meaning behind the name of this story. You'll have to figure it out! I hope you guys like this chapter! -Star**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Crime and Punishment

"Isabel and May will you please follow me?" I heard Spock say from behind me.

He stood behind us in his usual stance. I walked out of the room and followed Spock as he walked away quickly. I could hear May trying to keep pace with us it was hard for me to keep pace with Spock too. After speed walking through the halls we finally arrived at a door and Spock went inside. I followed him with May, at his heels. I immediately recognized the room it was one of the rooms where you observe prisoners from. That could only mean that Khan must be the other room. I looked through the one way glass and saw Khan sitting against the wall with his legs straight out in front of him, his back straight against the wall. His eyes were distant away from this world into his own. The mind is the greatest prison of all. He seemed a bit depressed too maybe it's the cell or the fact his crew is kept in a place where he could never reach them. Or he still thought his crew was dead.

"Isabel." I heard a sharp voice call out behind me. I stepped away from the glass and looked at Spock. There were three other guards in the room sitting at small desks with computers and readings on them. I walked over to Spock, May stood on his left side and I stood in front of him.

"Mr. Singh has committed multiple crimes against Starfleet. Murder, terrorism and betrayed the Enterprise. I am sure you are familiar with." He said and I nodded waiting for him to continue.

"There are a couple of things he can do to pay off his crimes. Being put back to sleep, being placed in prison or we use a new method." Spock said.

"What method?" I asked. This is new and odd.

"There is a device much like a shock collar. It's more like a ring around his neck a thin one. It shocks him if his emotions get out of control for example if he gets very angry it'll shock him. But it will knock him out cold if he doesn't calm down. Energy even he can't fight against. There will also be a chip implanted in his head to track him. If he attempts to take it off the chip will send out a signal alerting us to where he is and his vital signs. Also it will cause him extreme pain and he will pass out from the pain immediately. Along with the collar he'll be going to therapy." Spock informs us this is interesting and all but why is he telling us this?

"Spock, why are you telling me this?" I asked sounding a bit defensive.

"Admiral Aaron decided to try out the new method on Khan since he's a perfect candidate. An officer will be his new guardian. Admiral Aaron also decided you need an officer to watch over you two. Since you're both new in this world. This officer also is watching Khan." Spock said, Wait, what?

"What?" I asked.

"Do not worry. Khan cannot hurt you both and the officer won't be hovering over you like he will with Khan." Spock said trying to comfort me. Not working at all I am so nervous right now. Think of all the stuff that could go wrong!

"When does it start?" I asked. Suddenly someone claps a hand on my shoulder I jumped and saw Chase standing behind me. Who is this guy? Why is he here?

"Hey Isabel and May!" Chase said and May smiled and nodded. I looked at Spock he of course wasn't showing any emotion. I can't tell what he's thinking his face is blank. But if you look carefully it looks like he's a bit annoyed at Chase's presence. Or it's just me wishing he felt the same way.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I am here for support." He said smiling.

"Is this our guardian?" I said feeling very afraid now.

"No." Spock said. "He may come and help out if needed."

"Don't worry everything will be okay." Chase said and I nodded.

"That's the sprit." He said clapping my shoulder and making me jump again. "I got to go. See you around." He said walking away.

"You both should head to your quarters." Spock said.

"Where are our quarters?" I asked.

"You will get escorted by an officer." Spock said. "With that being said I have some duties I have to attend." Spock said. He walks out of the room and a thought hit me. I ran out of the room after him and grabbed his shoulder to get his attention.

"Wait Spock why are they trying out this new method on him?" I asked. Spock turned around and stared at me for a few moments before answering.

"The Admiral hopes he'll end up liking Starfleet and possibly join if he ever gets "healed" as he puts it." He said truthfully but it sounded like there was more to the story then he's letting on.

"Is there more to it then you're letting on?" I asked.

"Khan is ruthless." He said. "He can manipulate people very easily. That's why I do not like the fact that the officer watching him has to watch you and May as well. You'll come into contact with him a lot. He could try, things. Don't let him manipulate you."

"Thank you for the suggestion." I said.

"Your welcome. Be careful Isabel. Your heart was not designed to make choices for you." He adds I smiled and nodded.

"Are you for this method?" I asked. Spock shook his head slightly I nodded. I can understand why. "Thank you, again, Mr. Spock."

"You are welcome." Spock said nodding. "Good luck Isabel." He said as he left me in the hallway. Suddenly a door opened and I saw Khan with security guards emerge. Another man with short brown hair and brown eyes walks over to the guards from across the hall. They exchanged words and Khan was released from his cuffs. I shifted awkwardly and Khan's eyes snapped from the guards to mine. My blood turned cold and he stares back calmly. The man who joined them turns and looks at me. He walked towards me with his hand extended.

"Hello Isabel." He greets with a small smile.

"Hi stranger." I said.

"I am Brandon. I'll be watching over you and your friend. Where is your friend?" He asked looking around.

"Uh, I think she's in the room I just left." I said turning around to go look for her. I opened the door and peeked in to see she's leaning against the wall. She turns to look at me.

"Hey come meet our officer." I said and she follows me out of the room. Brandon was talking to the guards briefly and they left once we arrived. I glanced at Khan and stared at his neck. He had a silver collar on his neck. It wasn't really noticeable but I was looking for it. It was thin and you wouldn't expect it to be able to shock you. Let alone knocking you out cold.

"Hi there you must be Isabel's friend, May." He said holding out a hand for her to shake. She grabs it.

"Yeah I'm May." She said,

"I am Brandon. I am also going to escort you to your quarters." He said smiling. I looked at Khan and he was staring at me. God is this going to be a long trip. Chase shoves his way through May and I and stands in front of us; he leaned into Brandon's ear and whispered something. Brandon glares at him, Chase nodded sternly. I looked back at Khan who had his attention fixed on Chase and Brandon.

"I'll be right back you guys can wait in the lobby. Got to discuss something with the Admiral. Be right back." Brandon said walking off quickly with Chase.

"Wait-" I started to say but stopped once they left. I glanced at May and she stood frozen in place. I looked at Khan and he was staring at me.

"I guess we should head to the lobby." I said.

"Yeah let's go." May said and starts to walk towards where the lobby is. I waited till Khan started to follow before following. We walked towards the lobby with May leading us and me behind Khan. We arrived at the entrance of the headquarters and where the lobby was. May stops and turns to look at us, looking confused.

"Now what?" She asked.

"We wait." I answered and started to walk around slowly. I glanced at Khan and he stared straight ahead. Emotionless as ever, does this guy ever smile? I felt like I should talk to him but I have no idea how or what to say. A few moments passed before the silence and Khan's presence got to me.

"Khan, what did they do to you?" I asked the first thing that popped in my mind. I stopped my aimless walking right in front of him and stared straight into his icy blue eyes. He stared calmly back at me.

"Whose they?" He asked. "Are you refereeing to the Starfleet officers that interrogated me or the ones who wanted to test out the collar to make sure it works before releasing me?"

"You choose which officers I'm talking about." I said and he tilts his head ever so slightly at me, narrowing his eyes as if he's accusing me of lying.

"The officers who interrogated me asked various questions and I gave them various answers. Once the interrogation was over they started telling me what will happen to me. They placed on this collar and told me what it does. It will shock me if I misbehave. I have a chip in my head that could kill me under the right circumstances. They made me irate and had me shocked a few times to test out the collar. Anything else you would care to ask?" He sneered at me. I kept my face deprived of emotion. There was no way I was going to show him any emotion now.

"No. Not from you." I said myself sounding cold. He didn't seem pleased at my reaction but the feeling was mutual. I turned and saw that neither Brandon nor Chase was here.

"Have I done something to bother you, Isabel?" He said empathizing my name. I turned and saw he was scowling at me.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"It was something I was picking up from your vibe." Khan answered.

"I am probably not anymore mad than you are." I answered.

"It seems like we've gone off to the wrong start, my dear." He said suddenly looking more like a human being than an angry sociopath robot. I turned and looked for May and saw she vanished. Maybe she ran off to the bathroom.

"I suppose so. I mean you didn't exactly make a great first impression. By keeping me captive on a ship and trying to kill off people I care about." I said shrugging indifferently.

"You may know them but they do not know you." Khan said.

"Yeah well sooner or later they'll know me." I said.

"Hm." Khan hummed.

"Just like you'll know me. Face it we'll be seeing a lot more of each other." I point out.

"That does not mean we will be friends." Khan growled out the word friends like it was a curse. I felt my whole body turn to cold.

"It would make things a lot easier if you didn't hate me. Since we'll go to see each other a lot more." I retorted.

"What makes you think that just because the same officer will be watching over us we'll see each other more often. I could stay behind when Brandon checks up on you and your friend." He growled out coldly.

"I'm sure he's not going to leave you alone." I sneered narrowing my eyes at him.

"Hm." He hummed again. ""We'll see Isabel. We shall see." We stared at each other. I heard footsteps walking my way and took that as the perfect opportunity to look away. Even though his eyes are nice you wouldn't dare stare at them for too long. It might hurt you. May walks over with Brandon and Chase right behind her.

"Sorry about that. Had some important matters to discuss." Brandon said.

"I am guessing you two hit it off!" Chase said smirking.

"Don't tempt me to hit you." I said indifferently and he laughed.

"You can't hurt me!" Chase bragged.

"Want to test out that theory?" I retort.

"Easy! You two." Brandon snaps standing in between us. "Okay, we are going to your quarters. Yes Chase is coming with us."

"I thought we only had one guardian!" I said outraged.

"Aaron decided Chase would come and help too." Brandon said and I felt the anger building up inside me. Great now I have to deal with Khan _and _Chase.

"It'll be fine." May said smiling.

"Easy for you to say." I muttered.

"Hey! We're going to be nice to each other. No fighting." Brandon said again reminding me of a teacher for some odd reason.

"Come on let's go." Chase said looking at me coldly.

"Right." I said and we left the building and to went to our quarters.

**A/N: Hi guys it's another note! Things got interesting didn't they? Please review! Things hold pick up from here! Have a great weekend!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Welcome Home

After a short trip from the Starfleet Headquarters we arrived at a small average looking house. Funny I suspected it to be some apartment because they kept calling it "quarters". But oh well as long as we have somewhere to sleep I'm okay with whatever they call it. I stepped out of the cab and walked onto the driveway past the car. The house wasn't really fancy or futuristic as I thought it would be. It looked like any old house from my original dimension. Maybe the Admiral got this one cause it looked more modern to us. Who knows and who cares.

"Here we are." Brandon muttered walking past me towards the front door. I turned and looked at May who was talking with Chase. Khan stood a couple of feet away from them, staring straight ahead. I walked quickly towards Brandon.

"So where are you staying at?" I asked.

"The house to your left." He said. I looked left and saw that the house was pretty close to May and my house.

"Khan will be living with you?" I asked.

"Yeah, Chase might bunk with us too." Brandon said sounding preoccupied. He was fiddling around with a key trying to unlock the door.

"Right next door." I said feeling my stomach drop.

"Don't worry. Khan won't hurt you and Chase will stop being such an ass." Brandon said and I chuckled.

"Hopefully but its Chase we're talking about." I said and he laughs.

"You are mean." Brandon said shaking his head.

"You called him an ass." I said.

"Yeah but you don't know him like I know him." Brandon said.

"What's with him then?" I asked looking behind, I saw that Chase and May where still talking; Khan was staring at us but looked away. I turned back around and noticed Brandon stopped trying to unlock the door and faced me.

"Nothing. It's in my head probably." He said shaking off the idea.

"Maybe it's not." I said. He sighed and unlocked the door after some more fiddling with the key. He opens the door and holds it open for me.

"Won't you come in?" He asked smiling.

"I will." I said smiling and walked inside. I looked around and saw there is some luggage on the floor by the door. I kneeled down and looked at a luggage. _Isabel. _It was labeled.

"Admiral Aaron did stock this place." Brandon said walking over to me. I looked up at him and lost balanced. I fell over from kneeling onto the floor. Brandon bends over laughing at me.

"Very funny." He said.

"Thanks I try." I muttered but chuckled. He holds out a hand for me to take. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. He smirked at me and I smirked back. Khan walks by and glared at us. He walks away and I turned towards him.

"Yeah of course you can come inside." I said sarcastically. Khan turned and glared at me. He turned away and started looking around again. Chase walked past me with May following him.

"Someone's in a bad mood." She said.

"I was joking." I said.

"Oh." She said walking towards Brandon and me."What's with these bags?"

"Clothes and other things you may or may not need." Brandon said. I walked past everyone and began to explore my new home. I turned down a hall and bumped into Khan.

"Oh sorry! Excuse me." I said trying to get past Khan who randomly showed up. He placed a hand on my shoulder and kept me in place.

"Don't be." He said. "You are in a bad mood."

"Why do people keep thinking I'm in a bad mood?" I wondered out loud.

"Because you are in one." Khan said I groaned.

"I am going now." I said grabbing his hand and tried to move it off of me. But it was like pulling a tree root out of the ground. You just can't do it that easily without hurting yourself and the tree.

"I wanted to apologize." He said.

"For what?" I asked still trying to get out of his grip. Khan grabs my wrist that was trying to pull off his hand and pulls it away. His hand held my wrist tightly.

"For being rude to you. I was annoyed earlier due to certain circumstances." Khan said.

"It's alright. I am sorry about what those officers did to you. It was different from my reality." I said.

"It was different from your reality?" He asked.

"You where put back to sleep along with your crew." I said.

"I wish I was." He said freeing me from both of his grips.

"Anything is possible now." I said he nods.

"I assume so." He said staring at me. I started to say something but got distracted as May walks by carrying some bags.

"I'm taking these to my room." She said to me absent-mindedly.

"Okay." I said awkwardly. "I am going to get my bags."

I walked away and into the hall to grab some bags that are mine I'm guessing. I started walking down the hall and walked past Khan and into a room on the left. It was a bedroom. It had a nightstand, bed and wardrobe. I threw the bags on the bed and sat on the bed. I pulled out my nearly destroyed phone and discovered it was dead. It didn't really surprise me.

"Looks like someone needs a new phone." Khan said making me jump. He was leaning against the doorframe, watching me with expressionless eyes.

"Yeah. I don't think the warranty covers a phone being destroyed in a starship that was stolen that ends up crashing in San Francisco." I said smiling. Khan chuckled.

"Unfortunately no one makes those IPhones anymore. Shame really." Khan said.

"Yeah. Oh well." I said putting my phone back in my pocket. The floorboards creaked and I heard soft footsteps walking by. Khan turned his head and stepped aside as Brandon walked in.

"So what do you think of your new home?" He asked and I felt a pang of sadness hit me. My family and friends weren't here. I only had May. But the truth was I felt like our friendship isn't as strong as it could be. She ignored me and never tried to make contact most of the time. This time I decided to make contact with her and I did. Now that we hanged out we ended up beaming here into this world and nearly died. I don't think we're going to hang out much more if we ever come back.

"It's nice." I said smiling tightly. He smiled back.

"Good the clothes and stuff alright?" He asked.

"Oh, uh." I said grabbing a bag and ripping it open. I dug through its contents and pulled out a black pea coat. I love pea coats! It was long too. Sweet!

"It's awesome!" I said smiling widely like a kid who got candy from a candy store.

"Super! Let me know if you need anything." He said walking away. Khan walked into the room and towards me. He grabbed the coat's sleeve and examined it.

"Nice." He said letting go of the sleeve.

"Yeah." I said nodding. He stands there for a few minutes and turns around walking out of the room. I started pulling clothes out and examining it before placing them into the wardrobe. I looked up and saw there was also a closet door. I began to hang clothes there until all of the clothes where out away. I looked through the remaining bags and found simple toiletries. I also found a communicator in one of them and a PADD along with some other things. Making sure I didn't leave anything I finally fell back onto the bed and stared at the celling. Will we ever get back home? I mean as much as a dream life as this is it doesn't replace our friends or family in any other way. I miss my family and other friends. The celling had those popcorn dots scattered across. I sometimes stare up at them and create designs randomly. Or sometimes they just pop out without me creating them in my mind. Like I'll just look up and it'll look like an odd circle. If I concentrate hard enough they could look like a cartoon cat. But I guess that's just me. My eyes started getting heavy and started to drop. A hand slaps down on my knee and I jump. May stares at me with her hand raised as if she touched a hot stove.

"What? A simple 'hey Isabel wake up!' Couldn't have worked?" I snapped.

"Sorry I just wanted to let you know that the guys left." She said.

"They didn't say goodbye?" I asked feeling confused.

"No they did say goodbye. They live not even ten yards away. Plus they didn't want to wake you." She said.

"How did they know I was asleep?" I asked.

"I told them." She said.

"Oh, okay." I said.

"Hey I'm going to get something to drink. Want anything?" She asked.

"Coffee?" I asked.

"But it's getting late. You won't be able to sleep." She said.

"So? I don't go to bed THAT early." I said she laughed.

"Fine yeah it's not that late." She said. She left to go to the kitchen with me following her. The kitchen had a countertop and I sat down at it and watched her fly from cabinet to cabinet, looking for something. I looked around and saw that there was a coffee maker conveniently sitting nearby. It also was one of those coffee makers that all you had to do was add water and the coffee cup into the machine. It'll make it pretty quick and you choose the size cup or mug you have and it won't overfill. I forgot what the machine was called and couldn't read it from here. It was facing sideways from me. She finally got the plastic coffee cup and placed it in. She placed a mug underneath the machine and added water to it and pressed a button. The coffee machine hummed to life as it made the coffee. May walks away satisfied to see the machine working it's magic. She grabbed herself a cup and ventured into the fridge. She pulled out a fixture of water and poured some into her mug. The coffee's scent filled the air. May stood across from the counter and me.

"What do you think of all of this?" I asked. May shrugs and spins the mug around on the countertop.

"I don't know really. I mean I miss my friends and family. I also am kind of afraid really. Of Khan." She said.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one." I said smiling.

"Yeah, he crushed a man's head! With his bare hands!" She said looking disgusted and shocked.

"He had it coming I guess." I said shrugging indifferently.

"How could you say that?" She asked looking even more disgusted. "That's just wrong."

"Well he was a jerk and cruel. He deserved it. He wanted to destroy the Enterprise with all of those innocent people." I said looking down at the countertop.

"Yeah. I guess you have a point. But still that was scary. A bit of an over reaction." She said and the coffee machine made some last loud noses to announce it's finished making my coffee. She walked over and waited till it stopped making noses and took the mug away. She handed me the mug and sat next to me.

"What are we going to do now? I mean this is a whole new world. This shouldn't even be possible. It's a movie." She said laughing dryly.

"Well just live our lives. I mean we don't have jobs or friends. We could go out get a job and get a life. We don't really have much of a choice." I said sipping my coffee. "I want to join Starfleet. I always wanted to explore space."

"Yeah plus this was your favorite movie as a teen." She said smiling.

"Too bad they couldn't make more. Due to the last movie _Star Trek Into Darkness_ not making as much money as they thought they will make or something. Plus Khan's white." I said.

"Dude did you just say plus Khan's white?" She asked looking like she's on a verge of laughing.

"He's from India. In the show he wasn't white but in the movie he looked white. Well at least to me." I said. She nods.

"Why is he white now?" She said.

"Oh my God May you can't ask why someone is white." I said mocking those memes from our reality. She glared at me.

"That's a good question actually. I am not asking Khan though." I said. "I don't want him to want to hurt me."

"I'll ask." May said and I was about to tell her not to but something stopped me. I took one last sip of my coffee and walked out of the kitchen.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry this took awhile I was busy with school and stuff. Thank you so much for the review Kayla7621! Thanks again for the new follows too!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Fire in the Distance

I sat down on the couch and glared at the wall. Nothing much I can do. May walks into the living room and sits on the opposite side of the couch. I wonder what time it is.

"Is there a clock in here?" I asked.

"Uh I think there's one in the kitchen." She said. I jumped up and walked into the kitchen. I looked at the oven and saw that it was seven. Dinner hour! I turned around and walked back into the living room and found May fiddling around with a remote.

"What are we going to do for dinner?" I asked she glanced up at me.

"I don't know." She said. I sighed.

"You're useless." I said and she glares at me.

"I'm kidding." I said and laughed she shook her head.

"Maybe Chase and Brandon can take us out to dinner." She said.

"With Khan?" I asked.

"Well he lives with them so." She said shrugging.

"I'll go ask if they want to have dinner with us." I said.

"How we don't have food or money." She said and I frowned.

"I thought they gave us money. I mean gave you money." I said she shook her head slightly. I marched out of the room and our house. I walked over to where their home is. I climbed the steps and knocked. I heard someone walking to the door and I took a step back. The door opened and Khan greeted me.

"Hey is Brandon in there? I need to talk to him." I said rocking on my heels. He grunts and turns his head.

"Brandon, Isabel is here." Khan shouted making me cringe mentally. God his voice is loud and deep it's like a lion's roar. Brandon walks over and Khan stepped aside.

"Hey." He said.

"I thought you where suppose to give us some money." I said.

"Oh right. I forgot oops." Brandon said.

"Yeah, oops." I said dully. "We wanted to go out and get some food."

"We can take you." Brandon offered. "After all I am supposed to be watching over you both."

"Don't let it go to your head." I said he chuckled. Khan sighed and rolled his eyes. "And sure."

"Alright. Well won't you come in?" He asked and I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I said walking inside and looking around.

"Be back in a second." Brandon said walking quickly past me and into the other room. I looked at Khan who stood there staring at me.

"Hi Khan." I said smiling slightly.

"Hello." He said smiling.

"How are you?" I asked trying to be friendly but Khan didn't seem friendly right now.

"Fine." He said looking over my shoulder. I turned around and saw May standing in the doorway and looking from me to Khan.

"Hey." She said. "Are we going with them to dinner?"

"Yeah just waiting on Brandon." I said.

"Where's Chase?" May asked.

"Kitchen eating our food." Khan answered grumpily.

"Okay." May said looking around awkwardly and walked past us into the kitchen.

"Do you really enjoy this new 'world'?" Khan asked when we were left alone.

"It's okay I guess. I don't understand how this is possible." I said.

"I don't think any one of them know how. You're not the only one." Khan answered.

"Well what do you think of your new 'world'?" I asked. Khan stared at me heavily considering his answer.

"It's not that great but it'll suffice for now." Khan said and I nodded. Brandon walks over to us and interrupts our conversation.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready when you are." I said.

We arrived at a fancy Italian restaurant downtown. I felt awkward wearing casual clothes but oh well. We sat down at a large booth. May sat next to me, Khan sat in front of me with Brandon at his side and Chase sat next to May. The waiter asked for our drinks and left us with our menus. I looked through the menu looking for something familiar. These menus are different. They had pictures that changed to another picture but also had names of the food choices and description like most menus. The picture changing showed different pictures of the food you can choose from. Which is pretty neat and useful too.

"I love this restaurant." Chase said randomly breaking the silence.

"It looks pretty nice." May said. Soon they were involved in a conversation about restaurants I could care less about. No offense to them. Brandon joined too after a few minutes of choosing what he wanted. I decided I'd go with a safe choice and get ravioli Portobello. I love ravioli and don't mind Portobello mushrooms. Khan looked bored out of his mind. Here's a perfect opportunity to talk to him.

"So Khan do you know about your crew?" I asked.

"On that ship you told me they were alive." Khan said dully. "The officers didn't confirm it."

"I wouldn't lie about your crew being alive. Spock isn't a cold blooded killer." I said.

"I never said I didn't believe you." Khan said.

"You never said you did either." I said.

"I know they're alive. I overheard officers talking about my crew in a warehouse." Khan said glaring at the wall behind me.

"Better than being kept in torpedoes that could blow up and kill them." I said and winced when Khan turns his hard glare at me.

"I didn't have a choice." He said.

"You always have a choice." I said. Khan inhaled deeply.

"You are wrong. There will be times when you don't have a choice." Khan said bitterly. I glanced at May who wasn't there. I turned my head around and saw that the trio was talking to some waiter conveniently leaving us alone. I looked back at Khan who was staring at me.

"There has to be another way." I said. Khan shook his head slowly.

"So hopeful. I can't wait to see what life will do to your hope." He snarled. I glared at him hiding my emotions.

"Little hope is ineffective. A lot of hope is dangerous. If you have the right amount that's all you'll need and you'll be alright." I said.

"Until your hopes are crushed." Khan said.

"If your hopes aren't that high it won't hurt as bad if they get crushed." I said.

"Interesting." Khan said.

"Everyone hopes for something." I said. Khan didn't respond but just stared at me.

"I hope that whatever you're hoping for isn't something ridiculous for your emotional sake." Khan said. "Like returning home. You might not go back to your reality."

"I know." I said sharply. "I am not hoping for that."

"What are you hoping for?" He asked tilting his head.

"I am not going to tell you." I said he raises an eyebrow.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I don't want you to crush my hopes with some snide comment." I said.

"I may seem cold on the outside but I do have a conscience." Khan growled out. "I won't crush your hopes especially if they're something that you are really hopeful for."

"You already did." I said looking away. May returned sitting back.

"Sorry we left one of Chase's friends works here." May said.

"It's fine." I said.

"Are you okay? You look like you're about to cry." May said.

"I'll be right back." I said and May hops out of the booth and I excused myself from them. I went straight outside. I looked down a street and started walking away from the place. I felt like crying for some odd reason. No I can't cry. I just have to breath and keep it together. Suddenly a hand grabbed my shoulder and I flinched. I turned around and saw Khan staring at me.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"No where." I said.

"Don't leave without me or Brandon. You could get lost. You don't know these streets." He said. "Even if you saw all of this in a movie. The movie doesn't give you all of the details."

"Since when did you care about my safety?" I retorted.

"I'm trying to be nice." Khan said. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier about your hope."

"It's fine." I said. He smiled halfway.

"Let's head back to dinner." He said.

"Alright." I said.

**A/N: Wow you guys won't believe how hard it was to actual publish this. I had technical difficulties and couldn't upload the file on here. But it worked today so I took my chance! Reviews are always welcome good or bad. Reviews don't automatically mean they have to be good you know! Plus how can I make the story better or know if it's good or not without reviews? Haha anyways thank you guys for the follows and faves as always. Have a great Easter folks!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Before The Fire Dies

Dinner arrived after a couple of long minutes after ordering. We ate and talked the great Italian food. I avoided Khan's gaze and tried jumping into the main conversation at the table.

"So you've known Kirk since he was in the Academy?" May asked Brandon.

"Yup he's still, you know Kirk." Brandon said laughing and Chase laughed with him.

"Still flirting with all of those girls?" I asked.

"I thought you would know since you both must know EVERYTHING." Chase said mockingly.

"No one knows EVERYTHING but I do know some things you don't know." I said.

"Like what?" Chase asked.

"That he gets more girls then you." I said smirking.

"Hate to say it ladies man but it's true." Brandon said and I laughed. Chase glared at me.

"Has he dated all of the girls known to mankind?" He asked.

"You know we should probably not talk about him behind his back." I said pointing my fork at Chase.

"You keep the conversation going. Not me! I just reply to whatever is said to me." Chase said.

"That's called keeping a conversation going Chase." I said and he glared at me.

"Shut up." Chase said.

"Telling someone to shut up isn't nice." I said.

"I'll kill you." Chase threatens me. I glanced at Khan who was glaring at Chase.

"Not if I get to you first." I said. Bones and Spock walked over to our booth and interrupted our conversation.

"Hello Brandon, Chase, Isabel, May and Khan." Spock greeted us all. "The Admiral requested us to check up on you. Is the 'method' working well so far?"

"It is working very well Spock." Brandon said.

"Also here Brandon in case he gets shocked and there's no medical help near by." Bones said handing Brandon some medical case.

"Wait why would Khan need medical attention if the shocks are suppose to be harmless?" I asked. This got everyone's attention and they all looked at me with rapt attention.

"Shocks can never be harmless. Isabella." Chase said laughing. I grabbed his drink and threw it in his face.

"Hey! Isabel that wasn't necessary!" Brandon scolded me. Chase stood up and grabbed my wrist roughly that held his glass. He squeezed it very hard and I dropped the glass. The glass fell onto the table and rolled onto the floor. May shrunk in her seat awkwardly.

"OW!" I shouted. I twisted my arm and tried breaking from his grasp but failed. Good grief is his grip strong.

"Chase!" Brandon shouted and grabbed his arm and tried breaking his grasp. Khan grabbed Chase's wrist and squeezed hard and Chase winced only slightly. But he let's me go and I took back my wrist and shook slightly from the adrenaline. Khan gently took my wrist and examined it.

"Here let me look." Bones said clearly agitated from the display he saw from us. Khan let's Bones take a look and grunted.

"Just bruised but dang what are you Chase? Superhuman?" Bones asked looking at him surprised.

"I'm just either very strong or Isabel is very weak and fragile." He said glaring at me as water dripped down his face.

"I'll give you weak and fragile you son of a-" Khan covers my mouth and I groaned in annoyance.

"Enough." He growled out and the room grew silent from our display.

"Isabel that was very irresponsible and immature of you. Chase stop being such an insensitive prick." Bones said. Khan drops his hand from my mouth and I nodded.

"Everything will be alright. No need to take this any further." Spock said calmly.

"Yeah I'm sorry Chase." I said trying to apologize and not be angry.

"It's fine Isabel. I'm sorry about your wrist." He said avoiding my gaze.

"It's cool." I said looking away.

"With that being said and done. The shocks aren't harmless if taken to a certain extent it would kill an average human. That is why you'll need the medical case with all of the medical supplies to help Khan when or if he get's shocked. The shocks can't go on longer than three minutes at most or he'll get badly hurt." Spock said.

"Spock, Khan may be stronger than humans but that doesn't mean he still can't get hurt physically or emotionally." I said. "Why would the shock need to be that powerful?"

"He can take pain far better than the average human. He won't feel 'average' shocks." Spock said. I sat back down and so did everyone else who was standing.

"Back in my dimension shock collars for dogs could burn a hole in their neck if it's set too high and if they're shocked for a long time. Whose to say that won't happen to Khan?"

"Why do you care?" May asked.

"Because I'm a caring person." I said bitterly. I looked at Khan who stared at me. His face was mixed with a conflicted and confused look.

"If Brandon takes care to make sure he's taken care of if he's shocked and Khan doesn't activate the collar to shock him he'll be fine." Spock said.

"Damn it Spock she does have a point. That collar isn't safe." Bones said.

"He'll be fine. He's better than all of us right?" Chase said mockingly.

"Knock it off Chase." I said.

"Enough." Spock said. "Just make sure he doesn't get shocked longer than three minutes and he'll live."

"Okay." Brandon said raising his hands as if he had enough.

"We better get on our way." Bones said. "Good luck." They left after our good byes and the waiter brought Chase another glass. We continued eating whatever was left of our meal. When we finished we paid the tab and left without any dessert. After a short trip we arrived home and said our farewells and went in our house. I fell onto the couch and May sat in an armchair.

"That was a fun dinner." I said.

"Did Brandon ever give you money?" May asked.

"No he forgot _again_." I said. "I'll go ask for it _again._" I left the house and walked to their house. I walked onto the porch steps and knocked on the door. The door opened and Khan greeted me. Wow doesn't this feel all to familiar.

"Hi Khan is Brandon there?" I asked looking behind him. Khan sighed.

"Yes. Brandon Isabel wants to talk to you." Khan shouts behind him and Brandon pops up in front of me.

"You forgot to get May and I money for us." I said he gasped.

"Oh God I am so sorry I kept forgetting about the money, here." Brandon said and he pulled out an envelope and hands it to me.

"Thanks man." I said taking it.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I have to write a report for the Admiral. Bye Isabel." Brandon said.

"See you later Brandon." I said and he returned into the house. Khan stood there waiting for me to say or do something.

"Well I guess I'll talk to you later Khan." I said smiling awkwardly.

"You don't have to leave so suddenly." Khan said.

"I should I don't belong here." I said but I meaning something else.

"You do now." Khan said.

"I don't." I said shaking my head. "I should go."

"Isabel this is your world now just as much as it is mine." Khan said and I looked down.

"Why did you defend me?" Khan asked. I looked up and he looked at me softly. He took a step forward and he closed the door behind him. I took a step backward and he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to my original spot.

"It was the right thing to do." I said shrugging. "Any nice decent person would."

"Well don't defend me. I don't need your help." He snapped letting me go roughly.

"Your welcome." I said turning around and walking away leaving him on the porch. I went inside and locked the door. I set the money on the countertop and walked into the living room.

"I'm going to bed. Money's on the kitchen countertop, good night." I said dully.

"It's early though." May said.

"I know I have a headache." I said.

"Aw that sucks. Well good night." She said.

"Night." I said going to my room. I crawled underneath the covers and felt my phone fall out of my pocket. I grabbed my phone and tossed it to the side and fell on the pillow.

**A/N: Hey guys another upload things should pick up by now or later on. Hope you guys enjoyed this! -Star**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Hot And Cold

The sound of quick footprints woke me up. I guess May is in the kitchen running around trying to make breakfast. I sat up and stretched in bed. Gosh my muscles feel stiff. I must have slept the wrong way too. I got up and looked through my clothes that the Admiral graciously gave me. He gave me a lot of clothes to choose from maybe it was one of his secretaries that found clothes for me. There is no way that he used his free time to buy us clothes that randomly showed up in a five-minute notice. I pulled out randomly a green short-sleeved shirt with a pair of blue jeans and changed clothes. Tossing my clothes I beamed over here aside I walked out of my room and I can hear a lot of movement in the kitchen. Great company just what I needed. Wait before I forget I better brush my hair out so I don't like a monster. I ran quietly back to my room and grabbed a hairbrush that I was given. I raked the brush across my hair getting out any knots I could find. Throwing my brush to the side I looked in the mirror and was satisfied with my hair. I walked back out of my room and into the kitchen warily. May, Brandon and Khan sat at the kitchen table with breakfast. They were eating pancakes, bacon, toast and eggs. It was a fest practically. They also looked very relaxed and acted like they were old friends. They all looked up at me.

"Morning sleepy head." May said.

"Morning early birds. I guess I missed the worm." I said shrugging.

"There's still some left for you." May said. "You can sit next to Khan."

"I don't think-" I started to say.

"Just shut up and eat your breakfast." Brandon said.

"Someone's in a good mood." I said walking over to the empty chair next to Khan and sat down next to him awkwardly. There was a plate already filled with food at my spot next to Khan. I glanced at Khan who was eating scrambled eggs. He drops his fork and glares at me.

"No I did not poison your food if that is what your thinking." Khan said bitterly.

"I didn't say that." I said glaring back at him.

"Yeah but you were thinking it weren't you?" He asked.

"Hey what are you doing in my spot?" Chase growls at me, I turned my head around and saw him glaring at me.

"Where the fuck did you come from?" I asked and he sighed.

"Just get out of my chair and give me my food." He said.

"I was here first!" I snapped.

"Shut up!" Brandon yells at us. "Chase that plate is for her not you. You didn't even want breakfast stop picking on her."

"Oh, sorry Isabel." Chase said.

"It's fine." I said turning away from him and glaring at the wall. Think happy thoughts Isabel.

"I got to go." Chase said.

"All right see you at home Cha-" Brandon gets caught off as the front door slammed shut. Why does that idiot have to live next door?

"Are you alright?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah I've been worse." I said stabbing a pancake with my fork.

"You two need to stop making each other mad." May said.

"I would if he stops giving me reasons to want to stab him." I said.

"You two just got off on the wrong foot give me a chance." May said.

"You can't be friends with everyone May." I said slicing up my pancake viciously.

"You can't hate everyone Isabel." May counters. I glanced up at her.

"I don't hate everyone." I said.

"You act like you do." She said and I sighed.

"You people give me headaches." I snapped.

"Alright enough you two. Isabel put down the knife you're making me nervous." Brandon said. I gripped my knife tightly and had it raised in the air like I was about to stab someone. I lowered it down.

"Why are you guys making me out as the bad guy? I didn't do anything." I said.

"No one is making you out as a bad guy stop twisting everyone's words and actions. You'll be happier that way." Khan said as he sliced up his pancake.

"Sorry." I said eating a sliced pancake I sliced into smaller pieces. The happy feeling that was in the air was gone and replaced with the heaviness that tension brings in the air. We ate in silence to cope with the tension. I finished my meal and placed my plate in the sink and walked into the living room. I sat down in the living room and stared at the wall. Why do I keep getting in fights? Maybe I am a bit too up tight. Or I'm just to much of a hot head. Chase is a bit rude. Who goes up to someone and tells him or her to get up and give him or her his or her food? No one would do that unless they're just that rude. Maybe that was his food and he was already in a bad mood. If it was I'll feel terrible. The floorboards creaked as someone walked towards the living room to join me. I looked towards them and saw that it was Khan. He walked into the living room and stood next to me. I looked up at him and he stared back.

"Uh, hello?" I said awkwardly.

"Any decent person would." He said.

"Uh, what?" I asked.

"You defended me. You said it was the right thing to do. Any decent person would. Then I said don't defend me, I don't need your help." Khan told me.

"And your point is?" I asked.

"Is that the only reason why?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"I still don't understand why you would defend me. After everything I did. Making a man blow up an archive, firing on unarmed officers, killing Admiral Marcus and nearly destroying the Enterprise you knew what I did. You know why I did it." Khan said.

"You did it in an act of vengeance and you tried doing everything you thought you could do to save your people." I said. "Yes I did know you did that. I saw the movie remember?"

"In your people's eyes I'm a monster. A ruthless villain worthy of death yet you defended me. Why would you defend me even knowing what I did?" Khan asked making fists with his hands. I sighed and stood up and looked up at Khan. Even though I was pretty tall he was still a foot taller than me.

"Why can't doing the right thing be enough? It's the right thing Khan. Clearly no one may ever be nice to you cause you killed people like that girl's father. People are either going to fear you or hate you. No one might ever be nice to you if they knew your tale. I tried to be nice because it's the right thing to do. No one is going to defend a murderer. They won't because they forget that being nice goes a long way. I know that's a lot coming from me but still I try to be nice." I said angrily. Khan narrows his eyes at me.

"How do I know your not going to use me for your own advantage by being nice to me so I can do anything you ask for?" He asked spuriously.

"Do I really seem like that type of person?" I asked. Khan didn't respond but just stood there. I felt my anger and disappointment increase.

"Thanks a lot Khan. I know I'm not the nicest person there is but thanks for the confirmation that you think I would really do something like that. I wouldn't I'm not evil." I growled at him.

"You never know what a person will do to calm their anger." Khan said. I was fuming by now. That bastard! I can't believe he thinks I would do that.

"Seriously Khan do you think I would really do that? Damn it man. That's harsh." I said.

"Why do you care about what I think?" Khan asked.

"Why do you care about why I defended you?" I countered. I groaned loudly.

"There's no need to groan it will not make calm your anger." Khan said.

"Maybe I should go shoot some innocent commanders and I'll feel better!" I snapped and Khan grabs my throat roughly. I gasped and squirmed under his hold.

"We both know that's not why I fired in that roomed filled with unarmed men." He growled and he squeezed my throat tightly then relaxed his grip. I glanced at his collar and saw a light that's starting to flash.

"Khan." I said and his grip tightened. "Your collar."

"I don't care about my collar." He growled. "You are going to tell me the truth on why you defended me."

"Khan I have no reason to lie about that." I gasped for air. I could hardly breath.

"Isabel don't play dumb." Khan said. Why aren't May and Brandon rushing to save me? Don't they know what's going on here?

"I'm not Khan think you're very close to choking me to death and that collar is suppose to prevent you from doing that. If you make any more of an attempt then you already are you will get shocked. It'll be very painful. Really Khan think would I really be lying right now about telling you the truth?" I asked. Khan stared at me for a minute. I can't breath now. My lungs felt like they are trying to breath for air. It was so uncomfortable. I was squeezing Khan's hand as hard as I could but he wouldn't let go but now I gave up with trying to break out.

"Khan?" I asked with my final breath. Khan finally let's me go and I bend over holding onto my knees and took huge breaths. Oh God I wonder if I'm going to be covered in black marks on my neck. Khan suddenly shakes and he fell onto the couch. I jumped back and stared it looked like he's having a seizure. He stopped shaking suddenly and relaxed.

"What the heck was that?" I asked sounding breathless.

"I got shocked." Khan said sounding breathless himself.

"I thought it was suppose to last longer than that." I said.

"It stops once I calmed down I suppose." Khan said sitting up slowly. What's even scarier about him getting shocked was he made no noise nor did the collar to indicate he was being shocked. What if he's walking by a pool and gets shocked then falls in? Then keeps getting shocked and can't move to get air? I kneeled down and looked at his collar. He red light wasn't on anymore. I didn't even notice it before.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Does it matter?" He asked.

"Yes." I said. Brandon and May ran into the living room and towards us.

"What happened?" Brandon asked looking at Khan's collar.

"He got shocked where were you five seconds ago?" I asked.

"We where busy in the kitchen cleaning up the mess." Brandon said.

"We didn't hear us?" I asked.

"Oh my God what did Khan do to you?" Brandon asked looking at me.

"Nothing." I said shifting so my hair hid most of my neck.

"Then why did he get shocked?" Brandon asked.

"Ask him not me." I said standing up.

"I just got a bit carried away." Khan said looking at me instead of Brandon. I nodded.

"Well it was very minor. But I still got to go report this. Khan come with me." Brandon said.

"I'd like to stay here." Khan said still looking at me.

"Fine I'll be back but if you touch-"

"I know." Khan said irritably and with that Brandon walked away leaving May and I alone with Khan.

"I'm guessing you're not a morning person." May said and Khan glares at her. "I'll be in the kitchen."

"No! You can stay." I said.

"I spilled some-some coffee. I need to clean it up." May said walking away.

"THANKS FOR THE BACKUP MAY!" I shouted after her.

"I can't hurt you." Khan said I glared at him and pointed at my neck. "Any worse."

"Why did you want to stay here with the girl who cause you to get shocked?" I asked.

"I stayed her despite Brandon's attempts to get me away because you intrigue me." Khan said looking at me softly.

"You nearly choked me a few minutes ago and now you're telling me I intrigue you and you want to stay?" I asked him.

"I am terribly sorry about that. I lost my temper." Khan said.

"If you keep 'losing your temper' in the real world without that collar you'll murder a lot of people." I said.

"I said I was sorry." Khan said I rubbed my throat. It felt odd now.

"It's fine." I said trying to be the better person. Khan smiled halfway and I smiled back.

"I guess that shock hurt." I said.

"Yeah it did. " Khan admits.

"Well I'll check on May." I said and Khan nodded. I walked into the kitchen slowly. What a fun morning.

**A/N: Hi guys! Thank you so much for the reviews, faves and follows greatly appreciated! I hope you guys like this chapter. I tried making it longer and added more "attitude" I guess you can call it with Khan and Isabel. Chase can be so rude. There's a reason behind everything though. Enjoy! -Star**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: The Bitter Truth

May did lie about her spilling coffee in the kitchen. She doesn't drink coffee. Or it could have been Brandon's cup. But anyways she wasn't even cleaning up anything she was sitting on the countertop picking her nails. Or she's just very quick at cleaning up messes.

"May you don't drink coffee." I point out. She turned and looked at me.

"Brandon does." She said.

"How did you spill coffee?" I asked and she sighed.

"Does it really matter?" She answered dully.

"You're afraid of Khan aren't you?" I asked and she shrugs.

"Aren't you?" She asked and I didn't answer. Honestly I don't know. I'm not that worried about him hurting me. Even though he nearly choked me back there and that did piss me off. I was more relieved that I wasn't killed in the process. Khan walks into the kitchen and looks around. His eyes find mine and capture them.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I glanced at May awkwardly who looked nervous but he wasn't asking her that. He was staring at me.

"Who me or May?" I asked for confirmation.

"You." Khan said taking a step closer to me.

"Why do you care?" I asked a bit snappily taking another step back.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. You know that." Khan said softly taking another step towards me.

"Wait you hurt Isabel? What did you do to her?" May asked.

"NOTHING." I lied but anyone could tell it was a lie. Khan lifts a hand towards my neck and his fingers brush against my skin giving me Goosebumps. I shivered against my will and backed away from Khan.

"I'm fine." I said awkwardly avoiding Khan's eyes. Khan took another step towards me. He places his hands on either side of me pinning me against the countertop. I looked at May who was watching us quietly. Why isn't she helping me? She looked like she was about to laugh actually. Maybe I looked nervous and she found that amusing. How rude.

"You have bruises on your neck." Khan deduces.

"Why wouldn't I? You choked me!" I snapped and tried breaking out of his makeshift trap. I shrunk against the countertop.

"Someone seems shy all of a sudden. What happened to that feisty Isabel from earlier? Is this making you uncomfortable?" Khan asked leaning in closely to me. Getting over my nervousness I pushed him away and walked off.

"Get out of my personal space Khan!" I said grabbing an empty mug from a countertop and started cleaning it with a rag.

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to be friendly." Khan said sounding all too innocently.

"There are plenty of other ways of being friendly Khan." I growled out.

"Relax I'm just yanking your chain." Khan said leaning back against the countertop.

"So you consider this." I said walking over to him and placing my hands on either side of him. I leaned forward to where our noses almost were brushing. "Yanking my chain?"

"You have a habit of making situations more complicated than what they really are." Khan comments looking completely unaffected by how close I am. If anything he might even be enjoying this but I wouldn't know. He's really good at hiding his emotions and motives.

"A habit." I said.

"Unlike you I am perfectly relaxed and not backing down. So we both know who is more dominate now." Khan said smirking.

"You are very complex Khan." I said backing away from him. I walked towards the fridge and opened it, surprised to find that it was fully stocked. Unfortunately nothing looked like a good snack to keep me distracted so I'll pass. Brandon walks into the kitchen and took a double take at my neck.

"Why didn't you tell me Khan did this to you?" Brandon said getting angry. Hi fingers brushing against the bruises.

"Uh, I don't know. I didn't care to." I said and saw Khan tilt his head at me. May chuckled. Brandon glares at me and walks towards Khan. He stares at Khan his eyes filled with rage. Brandon's eyes are like fire and Khan's are like ice. Fire versus ice, who will win? Brandon punches Khan hard in the face and Khan's head jerked back. Khan looked unaffected by the punch but did look shocked. Brandon shook his hand slightly like he punched a wall. I stepped in between them glancing at both of them.

"Okay boys no fighting in the house more importantly not in the kitchen." I said.

"Stay out of this Isabel." Brandon said pushing me to the side and I nearly tripped. Khan took a step towards me but Brandon pushed him away. Khan barely moved an inch though from his shove. Brandon tried to punch Khan again but I pushed Brandon and he lost balance and tipped over his feet. He fell against the cabinet and stared at me. Brandon looked really mad now and started to walk towards me. Khan quickly blocked him from reaching me.

"Are you going to punch me again? People have tried before but tire too quickly. Maybe you'll last longer." Khan challenged him. "Why don't you let Isabel go? Clearly she is young and naïve at times. She doesn't know any better. She was trying to defend me."

"Now you're defending her after hurting her?" Brandon asked.

"I lost my temper and I wouldn't hurt her again." Khan said.

"We'll see. Anyways we've got to go. Khan is supposed to go to therapy." Brandon said breaking the tension in the air.

'Wouldn't that be fun?" I muttered quietly. Khan must've heard me cause he turned his head slightly at me.

"Isabel and May you two are coming. It'll be great experience for you. Plus I forgot to mention that the Admiral would like to talk to you." Brandon said, I couldn't see him from Khan but I could tell he was more relaxed than before. Speaking of Khan he was still standing in front of me with his back turned to me. I peaked out from behind Khan and looked at Brandon. He was staring up at Khan but turns to look at me. Khan turned and looked at me after seeing Brandon look at me. I felt like a kid whose hiding behind their parent from a stranger. I walked away from standing behind Khan and he watched me like a hawk.

"We'll go. What else will we have to do in this house?" I asked.

/

We arrived at Starfleet headquarters, which surprisingly is where Khan's going to therapy. Obviously he doesn't want to go. I mean its therapy and he doesn't like opening up from what I can tell. Another thing I could compare with him. Now thinking about it we are kind of alike, except I wasn't ruthless. May and I sat in the Admiral's office while he was looking through some files. We waited patiently for him to finish so we could discuss whatever we needed to discuss. Finally he looks up after what felt like hours but was really a few long moments.

"So how do you like this new world?" The admiral asked.

"I'm not sure." May answered. "It's okay I guess. I miss my home."

"Same here and family." I said.

"Interesting. Now down to business would either of you like to join Starfleet. We could use some new recruits like you." He asked leaning back in his chair.

"I'll join." I said. He smiled at me.

"I'll pass. Sorry I'm not into deep space traveling." May said.

"It's alright." He said and he started explaining everything I needed to know about the academy. I felt bad for May she looked like she would die if he doesn't shut up in a few minutes. When he was finished Brandon somehow judged his timing well and knocked on the door to announce Khan's session was over.

"Good bye." He said waving us out. "Oh wait Isabel hang back a second." May left and I stood by the door waiting for whatever he had to say.

"Isabel I heard about the feud you and Khan had along with Brandon. He filed the report." He said and I nodded waiting for him to get to the point.

"Do not defend that bastard and don't friend him. I can tell that he has an interest in you. He'll use you for his own purposes. You have knowledge that he can use against Starfleet. If you help him in anyway you'll get arrested. You can leave now." He waved me away and I left quickly and stood in the lobby. I looked around to see if I knew anyone. Surprisingly Spock Prime was here he was talking with some Admirals I'm guessing. I can't tell from far away. I wonder what he's doing off from New Vulcan. Spock Prime glanced up and his gaze caught mine. He kept his gaze on me and nodded along with the Admiral's questions. I smiled awkwardly at him. The Admirals left Spock and he looked away to them to say goodbye to them. I walked quickly over to him once they left.

"Spock what are you doing off of New Vulcan?" I asked him. He gave me a thoughtful look.

"I have some duties to attend to on Earth. Are you the Isabel I've been hearing about?" He asks.

"You've heard about me?" I asked. He nods.

"Yes of course I've heard about you. You and your friend are what everyone's talking about." Spock answered.

"Wow I never thought I would be that famous." I said.

"There will always be moments that happen that we would never except to happen." Spock said.

"Like what happened to your planet?" I asked Spock nodded sadly.

"Yes and you appearing here claiming to be from a reality where this is a 'movie.'" Spock said.

"It's true! I can prove it. I have an IPhone that you can't get anymore." I said.

"You could have easily traded or bought it. However I never said I disagreed with you. In fact we're both very alike despite all odds. We're both from another reality and time. It would be wise to keep in touch." Spock Prime said. I nodded.

"Do you know how we got here? Did something happen from your time that's similar to this?" I asked feeling excited.

"I am afraid not." Spock Prime said.

"Oh I was hoping there was something you'd know." I said.

"I do not wish to give you false hopes but you can do anything if you put your mind to it." Spock said.

"You mean I can find out with research?" I asked.

"I believe so." Spock confirmed.

"Have you heard about the new method they're trying out on Khan?" I asked. He nods and glanced up for a second.

"Yes I have heard that is one of the things I was discussing with the Admirals." Spock said.

"Are you against it?" I asked.

"I won't give my opinion on the matter. But however I do believe a lot could go wrong with this method. Khan is a ruthless savage he'll do anything to be free with his crew. And I mean anything." Spock said and looked at my neck. I nodded sadly. "I believe someone is waiting for you." I turned around and saw that Khan was watching us. He was alone surprisingly and he didn't look happy.

"Do you think he heard us?" I asked turning back to look at him the older Vulcan.

"I do not know. I am afraid I have to leave. I hope I'll see you around." Spock said.

"I hope I'll see you around too." I said.

"Be careful around Khan." He said.

"I will." I said. Spock held up his hand in a Vulcan salute and I copied him.

"Live long and prosper." Spock said.

"Live long and prosper." I said and he left. I inhaled shakily and turned around and looked at Khan. He was waiting patiently. I walked towards him.

**A/N: Review? I like to hear your thoughts!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Information To Be Gathered

I walked over to a very patient Khan. I was tempted to ask if he heard what Spock Prime and I where talking about, but something just held me back.

"Where are the others?" I asked not specifying who the others where.

"Busy." Khan said coldly.

"Doing what?" I asked.

"If you must know Brandon is busy talking to the admiral with your friend." Khan said.

"Oh well how long will that take?" I asked. Khan sighed like I was a child asking obvious things.

"Not long." He said. Maybe he really didn't like Brandon or May. I could almost understand why. Well, maybe not.

"So how did therapy work out?" I asked and Khan relaxed somewhat.

"Surprisingly not as bad as you think." Khan said looking behind me. "What did you and Mr. Spock talk about?"

"Not this Spock the other Spock from the other timeline?" I asked.

"Yes, the one you just talked to." Khan confirmed looking a bit agitated.

"I was just talking to him. Idle chitchat." I lied and Khan narrowed his eyes at me.

"Do not lie. It was not just chitchat. You were talking about something important, perhaps how you and your friend got here." Khan said. I frowned.

"If you already know what we were talking about, why ask?" I retort.

"I wanted to see if my assumption was correct and to see if you would lie about it as well." Khan said. "I was. You were talking to him to see if he knew how you got here and if anything happened like this before. I don't know why you would bother asking since you clearly believe you know everything that will happen, since this was a movie."

"Ok first of all I did ask that. No, I don't believe I know everything, unlike you. Clearly you like to prove that you're superior to me and everyone else like the asshole you are. You arrogant fool! Kirk and Spock clearly outsmarted you in both times and with your own motives too, your need for revenge. It will lead to your downfall one day. Don't you try to deny it because it will just prove my assumption. We can be enemies or friends. You act cold to me and then you're nice. I don't work that way nor do I like it. Make up your mind Khan." I snapped at him. I glared at him with all of the anger I felt. Khan didn't smirk and he didn't look angry. He stared at me with his blank expression.

"I won't deny anything you said. I do not need to prove myself to you or please you in anyway. If anyone needs therapy it would be you for your anger issues. I am sorry to see such an angry person." Khan said.

"And I am sorry to see such a ruthless savage. I wish I never was beamed here and never had to see you." I growled out and walked away from him. _I can tell he has an interest in you. _Yeah right Admiral, a real interest in making me mad. I yanked the door opened and walked outside and let the fresh air hit me. The cool crisp air wrapped itself around me like a cool blanket. I felt like crying but no tears came. Almost as if my own tears refused to be wasted on me, they would not fall from my unworthy eyes, onto my unworthy face. A cold hand grabbed my shoulder and I jumped. I turned around and saw the hand belonged to Khan. He stared at me sadly. Like he was the one who was hurt by my words instead of me being hurt by his words.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I wanted to apologize to you." Khan said.

"You did?" I asked dumbly.

"I am sorry." Khan said. I wanted to shout at him to leave me alone and push him away. But his eyes just captivated me. I could see powerful emotions prowling behind his eyes and in them. He truly did look sorry and sad. I knew that Khan is a hated person. I can tell. A lot of people hated him for what he did. The bomb, the commanders and the former Admiral, all caused him to be hated and feared. Who would show someone like him sympathy? Only I, because I knew what it was like to be hated and cast out in the shadows. I never knew what it was like to be feared. I might not like it even though it could be used to my advantage. I would forgive him again. But one day I might not forgive him.

"It's okay. I'm sorry about it too." I said. I probably had to apologize just as much as he had or more. The sad and the sorry emotion that was in his eyes left, he smiled at me. Along with his eyes lighting up so did his aura.

"It's alright." Khan said.

"What do you think Brandon and May are talking about with the Admiral?" I asked changing the subject.

"I think we're about to find out." Khan said looking behind my shoulder. I turned around and saw both of them walking out of the building. Something was wrong. I could sense it, Brandon was tightly coiled and May looked paler than a ghost. I was about to ask what they are upset about, but they walked past us. The door burst open and Chase walked out. He looked happy, but the look on his face made me feel sick to my stomach. I backed up and accidently bumped into Khan. I felt nervous but Khan rests a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and he nodded slightly. Chase tore his eyes off of May and Brandon and turned his attention to us.

"I have been assigned to watch over you two until they return." Chase said cheerfully. Khan's hand tightened on my shoulder slightly. He looked at Khan's hand, but he didn't comment on it.

"I don't need to be watched I'm not a child." I said.

"I know but you're still new here and anything could happened to you." Chase said. "Come on let's go home. They won't be long."

/ \\\

We arrived to Khan's and Chase's home without talking much. We barely said five words. I sat down next to Khan on the couch, taking a huge risk since I didn't know how he felt about me. He didn't give me any look of disgust, but I couldn't tell how he felt. I'll take that as a good sign for now. Chase walked in and sat on the couch with us. Their house reminded me of a cabin, how they seemed so closed in and is small. I wonder if Khan or anyone who ever lived here got cabin fever. But there're more important things that need answers.

"So why did they look like they saw ghosts?" I asked Chase.

"Hey Isabel can I talk to you in private?" Chase asked me, ignoring my question. But I nodded. I glanced at Khan who was staring at the wall. I followed Chase into the kitchen. He turned and looked at me with excitement in his eyes.

"Don't tell Khan this but the Admiral plans on trying the method on some of Khan's crew." Chase said.

"WHAT?" I shouted by accident. Chase covers my mouth. I heard someone rushing to the kitchen.

"What happened?" Khan demands looking from both of us. Chase shook his head at me.

"I thought I heard you call my name." I said to Khan stupidly. He looked annoyed by my answer. I'm pretty sure he knows I'm lying too. He sighed.

"Isabel-"

"I need to speak to her alone, so if you could please leave us alone that'll be great." Chase said, Khan clenched his fists angrily at us.

"Why should I?" Khan challenged. "If you're talking about me or my crew I deserve to be in the room."

"Well-" Chase started to say but I cut him off.

"Khan please leave us alone for a minute. He's telling me something that only I can know. Please." I said resting a hand on his arm cautiously after walking to him. Khan stared at me processing what had been said to him. He nods and walks away letting my hand fall from his arm. The action made me feel hurt for some reason even though it shouldn't, but I was fine.

"Why, this is risky. You know how many things could go wrong if he does that? It's risky to even be doing this with Khan." I said and he nodded.

"I know, I know. Isabel I don't have much of a say in this. It'll be okay. It'll be really good for him. Think about it. He can have some friends and maybe he has a girlfriend, he'll be with her again. Or maybe he has a daughter or a whole family that's part of his crew." Chase said smiling. The part about his girlfriend really hurt me for some reason, or the idea of a family with his own children hurt too. In the other series he didn't have a family. He had a wife that died, I'm pretty sure in the second movie Wrath Of Khan. I think, his wife was Marla McGivers. I don't remember it's been awhile, although that could've changed easily.

"Yeah that'll be great for him." I said with false cheerfulness.

"Well I am going to read in the study. You think you and Khan will be okay? Don't tell him." Chase asked.

"Don't worry I won't. I'll be fine." I said and Chase smiled and walked off into another room. I felt depressed and I had no idea why. Maybe I did like Khan. He was very good looking, there's no denying that. He also is very strong, intelligent and protective of the people he held close. Oh gosh I can't think these thoughts. I can't like him. It'll only end badly. I walked back into the living room. Khan stood staring out the window in the living room with his hands held behind his back. He turned his head and looked at me.

"Hey, sorry about that." I said smiling.

"It's alright my dear." Khan said sweetly. Oh well that's an interesting tone he picked up. It was sweet and nice. Oh gosh why am I thinking of his voice being sweet and nice? Khan walked towards me slowly. Like a predator stalking his prey.

"Uh did you hear any of that?" I asked nervously.

"No. You didn't yell out, what, because you thought I called you." Khan said. "Why did you yell what? Clearly Chase told you something he didn't want me to know. Whatever it was it shocked you. I want to know what it was Isabel." Khan walked towards me until his chest brushed against me. It was intimate. I backed away and found myself cornered into a wall. I panicked but Khan placed a finger against my lips. He leaned in and again his chest pressed into mine. His nose was just a few inches away from mine.

"Tell me Isabella." He purred. I now was really uncomfortable.

"I can't." I said. Khan hummed and his hands ran up m sides and I flinched. Wow is this intimate. He rests his hands on my waist after feeling me up.

"I thought we were something more than that. I thought you would tell me anything. And I would tell you anything." Khan murmured.

"I am not allowed to tell you." I said calmly. Khan made a tsk noise and used his hands to push me back harder into the wall. I squirmed slightly out of instinct.

"Is this making you uncomfortable? I thought you would like it my dear." Khan whispered.

"Nice try." I whispered and he let's me go and takes a few steps back. His eyes rolled over me and he paced slowly, making a choice in his head. He looked like he was a man buying a horse and was looking at the one he's interested in buying.

"Now you have me interested. Most women would immediately tell me what I want to know by invading their personal space. I find it to be very easy to manipulate women." Khan said.

"I am not most women." I said.

"Clearly. I guess I have to get what I want by another method." Khan said. The way he said it made it sound like he was carelessly making a choice, like someone who can't decide which brand of milk to buy. He takes large strides forward me and grabs me roughly underneath the arms, and lifts me up against the wall. I grunted from the pain and shock. My feet were at lease two feet away from the floor.

"You will tell me what you two spoke about." Khan growled out threateningly.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" I demanded.

"Tell. Me." Khan hissed and got the crazed look in his eye like he got when he thought his crew died.

"Why does it matter? You'll find out sooner or later!" I said and winced. God who knew this hold would hurt so badly? Khan's face lit up in recognition when he noticed his hold was hurting. He sets me down but doesn't let me go. His hands held my sides and he had me pinned against the wall again.

"Fine. Don't tell me." Khan said. He let's me go and walked away,

"Did you do 'that' to all of the girls and women to get information or did you ever just do that cause you liked them?" I asked randomly.

"Didn't your curiosity ever get you in trouble?" Khan asked.

"Yeah, but either way trouble always seems to find me." I said.

"I don't always do 'that' to get information." Khan said and walked towards me again. I was about to back up but Khan trapped me in an embrace. I shook slightly. He sighed contently into my hair.

"I sometimes do it to bring pleasure, or for my own comfort." Khan said and I could feel him smirk.

"I could imagine that." I said and Khan chuckled. Khan let's me go once more and walked away from me, back to his spot at the window.

"Why did you hug me?" I asked. Khan turned and looked at me.

"I wanted to see your reaction." Khan said. I shook my head.

"Khan just hugged an inferior creature. I am shocked." I said pretending to look shocked.

"Stop belittling yourself. For you information I can hug whomever I want to hug." Khan said.

"Oh yeah?" I asked.

"Yes. I can." Khan said.

"Hug Chase then." I said. Khan glared at me.

"No." Khan said simply leaving no room for an argument. Well nothing is going to stop me from trying.

"You just said you'd hug anyone." I point out at him. Khan sighed.

"I said I could, not that I will. There is a difference, sweet Isabel." Khan said.

"Hug Chase!" I said and Khan rolled his eyes.

"No. That is final." Khan said. I gave him a pretend pout and Khan just stared at me clearly unaffected.

"Fine. I was just joking around." I said.

"I know." Khan said. I suddenly walked over to Khan and hugged him. He tensed up at first, but then he relaxed and melted in the hug.

"This is interesting." Khan muttered.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"You're hugging me." Khan said.

"I know. I wanted to see your reaction." I said, mocking Khan. I pulled out of the hug.

"Are you mocking me?" Khan asked.

"Maybe." I said.

"You dare mock me?" He growled out. I knew I wasn't going to get hurt by him. He can't after all, due to his shock collar.

"Well, I do the same thing people do to me to see how they like it." I said shrugging.

"In a sense you like to mock them?" Khan asked.

"I suppose so." I said shrugging again. I heard the front door open. Now it was my chance to get information. Brandon and May both walked into the living room, joining Khan and I.

"Brandon can I talk to you in private?" I asked and I heard Khan sigh. Brandon looked surprised and nodded. We both walked out of the living room and outside, leaving May and Khan in the living room, alone. Was I worried about both of them alone? Yes, but I had to talk to Brandon alone. He turned to me, waiting for me to speak. I took a few moments to listen for any footsteps in the house walking towards the front door. But there were none. Just in case someone tried to eavesdrop.

"Is it true about the method being tried on Khan's crew?" I asked quietly. Brandon looked shocked that I knew. He nods.

"Ugh, I knew Aaron shouldn't have told Chase. But yes, and no May doesn't know. But since he told you I'm sure she's about to know. Do not tell Khan or I will have to reel you in. Khan can't know yet. I am not sure May will keep the secret knowing how Khan can be when he wants something." Brandon said. I nodded.

"He tried getting it out of me but I didn't tell him I swear." I said. "Why are they trying this?"

"Aaron wants more powerful and ruthless people in Starfleet. He believes we have to be prepared for the Klingons. He knows a war is brewing and unlike Marcus he doesn't want war. But, like Marcus, he knows we'll need all of the help we can get. So he'll use Khan and his crew to build weapons and to fight along our side. He created this new method to 'train' Khan and his crew to be 'good'. Slight problem, the design of the collar is very new and could easily be broken if someone tried to break it. When I mean try really hard. It can't be broken that easily but it is possible." Brandon explained answering my questions.

"He is just like Marcus he's using them! He might be using May and I too! What will happen when we become useless and after the war? Will he try to kill us too and make it look like an accident?" I asked.

"Isabel, Aaron isn't like that. Come on, does he seem like the guy to o that?" Brandon asked.

"I don't know. But it seems all too familiar." I said shaking my head. I need to tell someone and need some advice, but who?

"Don't worry about it for now. Just go on with your life. Join Starfleet and you can help us, if you want. For now don't worry." Brandon said. But it's hard to not worry about it.

**A/N: What are your thoughts about the situation? How would Khan react if he found out? Should the method be tried on his crew? More to come!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Living nightmare

_Two Weeks Later_

After thinking about it I decided to just wait and see what happens. But even though time had went by nothing made any more sense. Ever since I talked to Brandon about the method being tried on Khan's crew that was the last I would hear about it. Brandon trusts Khan enough to let him out of his sight now. Khan would sometimes visit us surprisingly with his newfound freedom . He's sometimes nice to me, but then sometimes he's rude and cold to me. I thought it was just how he is or it depends on his mood. But now I'm not too sure. I've seen him acting nicer to May than me at times. Chase has been acting weird lately as well. Sometimes we would have dinner together with some of the Enterprise crew and he would leave suddenly. He would use some stupid excuse and leave. I started attending Starfleet academy and plan to become a medical officer. May has no interest in joining Starfleet, which made me feel annoyed. But who am I to judge and control her life. I have no idea what she'll do. Soon Jim would wake up and I want to see him when he does. I walked down the streets towards where the hospital was. Bones called and said Jim started to stir in his sleep. He called me on my communicator that I've learned how to use recently. I walked up the steps to the giant hospital and let myself in. The lobby was huge and there was a mean looking lady at the front deck. Thankfully Spock was there and he seemed like he was waiting for me. He gave me one quick look and walked over to me. I guess this means I can avoid and awkward conversation with that mean looking lady.

"Isabel." Spock greets.

"Hi Spock. How does Jim look so far?" I asked.

"I have not seen him yet, I was waiting for you to come. Dr. McCoy told me you were coming." Spock said.

"Yeah I wanted to see Jim cause he's a great captain and-yeah." I said awkwardly. Spock took no notice of my awkward reason. He didn't seem to care either. Bones walks towards us with a grim expression.

"He's starting to wake up. Hurry up you two if you want to be the first ones Jim wakes and sees." Bones said and began to walk away with us flanking him. We walked into the dull white hospital room and as Bones currently stated he was shifting in the bed. Like someone whose having a nightmare and started to wake up from it. I took a few steps back until my back was against the wall. Spock stood behind Bones. Jim's eyes snapped open and he took deep breaths. His head rolled around and he looked at Bones.

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic. You were barely dead. It was the transfusion that really took its toll. You were out cold for two weeks." Bones said.

"Transfusion?" Kirk asked, his voice hoarse from being exhausted.

"Your cells were heavily irradiated. We had no choice." Bones said.

"Khan?"

"Once we caught him, I synthesized a serum from his super blood. Tell me, are you feeling uh...homicidal, power-mad, despotic?" Bones asked and I bit back a chuckle.

"No more than usual. How'd you catch him?" He asks.

"I didn't." Bones said and moved out of the way so Jim could see Spock standing behind him.

You saved my life." Jim said sounding surprised and happy.

"Uhura and I had something to do with it, you know." Bones retorts and I rolled my eyes. Good ole Bones.

"You saved my life, Captain and the lives of many oth-" Spock began to say but was interrupted.

"Spock, just...thank you." Kirk cuts him off.

"You are welcome, Jim." Spock said and I wondered if Spock smiled. Jim looked at me.

"Oh hey! You're all right? What's your name again? Izzy?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Isabel." I said. "Yeah I'm doing better actually. How are you feeling?"

"Fine knowing you're alright." He said winking. Bones sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Down boy, you just came back from the dead." I said and we both laughed.

"Uh, if you two start making out I'm leaving." Bones said.

"I think that's a bit too much for Jim he just woke up." I said. Jim smirked and winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh Jim we need to tell you something." Bones said looking at Spock.

"What?" Jim asked.

"Khan was revived and is trying out a new method for prisoners. He wears a shock collar and it'll shock him if he does anything violent or his emotions get out of control. He can't hurt anyone. He also has to go to therapy." Spock speaks up.

"Why? I thought-"

"The new Admiral wanted to try this out on him. He also is being watched by a Starfleet officer." Spock adds.

"I can't believe this. He just walks on the streets like a free man then? He opened fire on a room filled with unarmed men and women." He argues.

"Don't forget the bomb." I said.

"Or betraying us." Bones chimes in.

"Despite all of those offenses they are trying this new method on Khan." Spock said.

"No one said it was the best thing either." Bones said grumpily.

"Well what can you do?" I said. I should probably go now. I came here to see Jim and I did. Now I should go.

"You don't have to leave so soon." Jim said.

"Yeah I do. You need rest, plus I've got things to do." I said awkwardly. "Bye guys." I left after hearing their goodbyes and walked quickly down the streets. As I walked by I saw a small café and I could use something with caffeine. My mind just started to become unfocused. I went inside and got myself a latte Caramel flavored. I sat outside sipping on it slowly and watched the cars go by. My communicator buzzed and I pulled it out of my pocket awkwardly. Damn these things. I flipped it opened.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Isabel, where are you?" A deep familiar voice asked.

"Somewhere." I said awkwardly. The man sighed.

"I hear cars in the background you're somewhere on the streets." He retorts.

'So?" I asked not rudely but nervously.

"You are on the streets. I thought you weren't going out on the streets alone." Khan said.

"Well, I make exceptions every now and then." I said.

"Where are you?" Khan asked again.

"On the streets.." I said trailing off.

"Fine don't tell me I'll find you eventually." Khan said. I got up and grabbed my latte and started walking away. He can't find me if I'm on the move, right? God I hope I didn't just jinx myself.

"So you're stalking me now?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"No I am not stalking you. I want to talk to you in person." Khan said.

"Oh then what is it?" I asked throwing away my empty cup in the nearest trashcan.

"I just said I want to talk to you in person, not via communicator." He said.

"Then why did you call me if you didn't want to talk to me on here?" I asked messing with him. I heard him sigh.

"Must you make things more complicated than they really are?" Khan grumbles.

"You enjoy it! You live for a challenge." I said.

"I don't need you to entertain me or challenge me." Khan mutters.

"No one else will dare to." I said and turned down the street. I looked up and saw Khan was walking straight towards me. Khan grabbed my forearms to prevent me from running into him. I shut off the communicator in time with him. He let's me go.

"Hey there stranger." I said smiling at Khan.

"Isabel." Khan said. "I have something to show you, I am pretty sure you won't be surprised. Since you might already know about it."

"What is it? Just tell me! No more surprises! No more you with your mysterious attitude and your dark brooding ways." I said. Khan tilts his head and narrowed his eyes.

"My mysterious attitude and my dark brooding ways?" He asked.

"Yeah, do you not realize how mysterious you are? Everything you do and say has some sort of dark hidden meaning. Like the moon hidden behind clouds. You can tell the moon is there but you can't see it clearly. I can tell you have a dark past and dark thoughts that you have but I and others don't know them. You're also always so deep in thought. Most people would consider you a space cabinet or something." I said and Khan just stared at me.

"Very poetic." Khan said dully. "Let's go."

"Wait, Khan can't you just explain what you mean by that I might already know? I don't know every single thing in the world. What am I? A walking know-it-all?" I said. He sighed and grabbed my upper arm and started tugging me along.

"Where-"

"Just keep quiet. Don't make a scene." Khan grumbles and yanked my arm and got me to walk faster. I'm surprised he's not getting shocked right now. There are holes in the collar's on and off shocking settings. I tried breaking out of his grasp but failed.

"It'll be a lot easier if you didn't struggle. I am faster and stronger than you. Even if you managed to break free from my grasp I'll still be able to prevent you from running off." Khan said.

"Curse you and your enhanced genes." I mumbled. I heard Khan chuckle lightly. "It's still against the law to kidnap."

"In case you haven't noticed I broke a lot of your precious laws in the past and am paying for them now." Khan said we walked up to a yellow taxi. Khan opened the door and started to force me inside the cab.

"Khan I-"

"Get in the taxi right now or there will be serious consequences." Khan growled.

"If anything YOU'RE going to have some serious consequences." I retort.

"Isabel please just get in the taxi." Khan said in a more controlled manner.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Khan grabbed my shoulder and started to push me in the taxi. The way he held my shoulder felt really uncomfortable so I complied and got in the taxi. Khan shuts the door gently. I tried opening the door but it was locked. The driver got out of the car before I could ask him anything. Khan and him both exchanged words and shook hands. Khan hops into the driver's seat and starts to drive.

"Khan where-"

"Just keep quiet. I managed to get the driver to loan me this car for a few hours. He owed me a favor." Khan said.

"Let me guess, you gave him a vile of your blood." I said. Khan turned his head back and looked at me.

"Yes." Khan said.

"How long is this trip going to take?" I asked.

"Not too long. Take a nap or stare out the window. Either way I don't care." Khan said. I laid my head back and closed my eyes.

_There was a bunch of doctors and nurses surrounding a table._

"_Heart beat is at normal speed now." One said._

"_Good keep her steady." Spoke another one. I walked closer to the gap in between them and saw a pale dark haired woman. An empty tube was set on the ground below. I stood by her side and stared down at her. Her eyes snapped open and she glared at me._

"_You." She hissed and a hand shot up and grabbed my throat. She started squeezing and the doctors and nurses vanished. I couldn't breath. This grasp hurt so badly. Help._

"Wake up Isabel!" A loud harsh voice yelled. I jumped and looked around frantically. My hand grabbed my throat to make sure it was still intact. Khan stared at me looking at me with concern. He was in the back with his hands grabbing my shoulders.

"Wha-" I mumbled stupidly. Khan stroked a stray hair out of my face.

"You had a nightmare." Khan said. He was breathing quickly; like he ran a marathon or someone scared him. More than likely the latter.

"I'm fine." I lied. That dream scared the shit out of me and I am still scared now. Scared of the man in front of me, I was terrified of the horrors that awaited me and lastly of Khan's crew. Even though they still sleep. Who knows if they will be woken up one day? Khan glared at me.

"You don't look fine." Khan said.

"Geez thanks." I said rolling my eyes.

"That's not what I meant. You look afraid." Khan said.

"Well of course I'm afraid at the second. I just had a fucking nightmare." I said.

"What happened in your nightmare that scared you?" Khan asked.

"Why do you care? You didn't care about me wanting or not wanting to go with you to wherever the hell we are." I said trying to move away from him but can't cause I'm in the back seat.

"Stop questioning my genuine curiosity." Khan muttered angrily. He moved away from me and sat at the far end of the seat. He turned his back to me.

"We're almost there. We have to walk to get there." Khan said not bothering to look back at me. I sat up and looked around. We are in the middle of nowhere. He gets out of the car and waits for me. I slid out of the car. Khan grabbed my wrist firmly and started leading me away. I didn't bother to argue. I just felt defeated and tired. We walked and walked. It felt like hours before we finally arrived at some weird location. It was some huge facility with large fencing. Nearby was a warehouse. We stopped briefly to admire it.

"So you brought me here for what reason?" I asked. Khan didn't answer and just started to walk away and drag me with him. He still held my wrist in his large hand. We got closer and we finally stopped. I saw a large group of people surrounding someone. Not someone a she. The girl who reminded of my nightmare.

**A/N: Yeah hey guys finally updated! Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows. Appreciated as always. Oh something I discovered recently there is a Star Trek Into Darkness novel! I bought it and finished reading it recently. It's really good and it explains some questions you may have about the movie. Don't be afraid to post a review!**

**EDIT: I DIDN'T REALIZE HOW MANY THINGS DIDN'T CONNECT THAT WELL SO HOPEFULLY I FIXED IT.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Fire Closing In

"Who is that?" I asked Khan who was gaping at her. I can't really tell what she looked like but she made me think of that girl. I can tell she had dark hair and was pale though.

"Katie, one of my friends. Part of my crew and very important to me." Khan said. He fell on his knees and stared at her. "I discovered this area recently when I overheard Chase and Brandon discussing about my crew and the new method. They are going to try the new method on a few of them. Katie." He said still staring at her. His staring was really aggravating me and I had no idea why. She vanished from view into a building.

"Why am I here?" I asked. Khan stood up and turned on me. He grabbed my arms tightly and squeezed painfully.

"You." He hissed. "You knew about this and never told me. I thought I could trust you. You inferior lowlife scum! You knew for the past few weeks but never told me! I have confided to you and you betrayed me! You are nothing to me!" Khan threw me on the ground and I could see the red light slowly flashing.

"I can't just go running around telling people Starfleet confidential information!" I hissed. "You clearly believed I knew about this and said you discovered this area recently. If anyone were a lowlife piece of scum it would be _you._ You clearly must've known about the method being tried on your crew for a few days since overhearing Brandon. You are clearly angry about it. You didn't do anything about it but bring me here and now you're blaming ME for what's out of your control. You hate having something out of your control so you blame someone who is 'inferior' to you! I've had it! I'm done with you! Use someone else as your scapegoat!" I said standing up and walking away. I felt Khan grab me roughly and spin me around so I could face him. He was fuming. I swear I could see flames dancing in his eyes. The usual cold ice was replaced with an out of control wildfire. The red flashing light started flashing faster. He was going to get shocked.

"You are nothing to me." Khan said. "You're no better than the Admiral."

"If that's true I wouldn't have defended you or put up with you for the past few weeks." I said quietly. "If I really am nothing to you, let me go." I said and Khan stared at me quietly. The fire in his eyes was slowly dying down. The light was flashing at a constant rate now. Khan pushes me away from him and turns back to Katie.

"You are not my crew. Go away." Khan said and I felt like a cold knife stabbed me. I knew he would hurt me at some point. I never thought it would hurt like this. Maybe somewhere inside I thought he wouldn't hurt me. I guess I really can't trust my own heart. I turned around and began to walk away. I thought we were close, somewhat. We had a fair share of laughs. But we did have some fights. We also did tell each other some deep stuff but not too deep. I told him how I really missed my family and wondered if I'll ever see them again. He told me he really missed his crew. Forget it. I don't care anymore. He and Katie can become a couple and get married for all I care. Although I still didn't like the idea. I won't look back. I really did want to look back, but I can't.

"Isabel wait." Khan said quietly. Maybe I'm hearing things. I'll ignore him. Fuck him.

"ISABEL WAIT! DON'T LEAVE." I heard his voice boom from behind me. Oh God he'll grab their attention. Wait, how are we not noticed yet by security?

"Go fuck yourself." I muttered under my breath.

"Isabel please." Khan said this time his voice was closer. Dammit he's following me. No, I won't get in any further than I already am. I heard a loud thud come from behind me.

"Arg!" I heard Khan grunt out. Oh God he's getting shocked. I gave in and looked at him. He was sprawled on the brown grass shaking. I ran back to him and kneeled by him.

"Khan!" I said and he stopped and laughed.

"You fell for it?" He asked smiling at me. Oh that little- I slapped him hard across the face. My hand started tingling. He did look shocked and sad from being slapped for some reason. I got up and started jogging away from him.

"I am so sorry Isabel!" Khan said and I heard him fall again.

"Knock it off asshole!" I said and I heard him yell out in pain.

"I'm not joking! I-I am really- getting- shocked." I heard him stutter. Wow I don't think I ever heard him stutter before. I ran back to him and kneeled by him. He looked miserable. The light was red. He was shaking harder than last time.

"Khan! I-I don't know what to do." I said trembling slightly.

"Just. Wait." He said through gritted teeth. Maybe if I comforted him somehow. I grabbed his hand and started rubbing it. Khan didn't look at me when I did. He just stared off into space. I bend over Khan and hugged him pathetically. I didn't know what else to do and needed to hug someone right now. I felt conflicted. I am not even sure how I'm supposed to feel. His body shook me and I held on for dear life. Khan stopped shaking suddenly. I was about to let him go but his arms wrapped themselves around me. He sat up so he could be in a comfier position. He was breathing heavily. How do I get myself in these situations?

"I am so sorry Isabel. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." Khan kept repeating quietly. I had no idea what he meant. Are we friends? Would he trust me? Am I something to him? I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Oh no. Don't cry. Don't cry. Oh God more tears fell from my eyes. I started shaking from silent sobs. Oh no. Why? Khan didn't let me go. He just held me in his embrace. I heard him shush me quietly. I was accidently starting to make my sobs more audible.

"Everything will be alright. I shouldn't have been so hard on you." He admits. "I am sorry."

"I can't keep doing this Khan. I can't keep having these fights and- and-" My voice cracked and I hiccupped. God is this embarrassing. I can't do anything now. Hopefully he won't use this moment against me.

"I know. Shhh." Khan whispered. Khan pulled me onto his lap and rocked me silently. I buried my face in his shoulder and closed my eyes tightly. As if I can hide from the world and its horrors. He started to hum lightly. I never thought Khan would be trying to comfort me. But I am glad he is. It made me feel like he cared. Maybe this is all a ploy but I didn't care at this point. I needed someone. After a few long moments of rocking and humming I stopped crying. I pulled back from Khan's shoulder and looked at Khan. He looked forlorn. Khan stopped humming when I pulled away. I tried to smile at him but I failed. My eyes started to tear up again. One tear managed to escape and find it's way sliding down my cheek. Khan watched it escape my eye. He reached up and wiped the tear away gingerly. I wonder what he really is feeling right now. His face is hard to read. I shifted to where I wasn't facing Khan and my side was pressed into him instead. I leaned my head against his chest and listened to him breathe. I can faintly hear his heart beat. What a weird day. My communicator buzzed. I forgot I had that. I pulled it out and flipped it open. Khan stopped rocking me.

"Hello?" I said sounding tired.

"Where are you?" May asked.

"Oh somewhere." I said looking up to see Khan grin.

"You and Khan have been gone for awhile." She adds.

"Do you automatically assume whenever both of us are gone we're together?" I asked.

"You're not?" She asked. Khan nodded at me.

"Yeah we are hanging out." I said.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"I'm just curious." She said and I felt relieved.

"Well I got to go. I'll be back soon." I said. My throat felt hoarse.

"Well alright. Hurry up home. Lunch is almost ready." May said and I hung up. I placed it back in my pocket. That's odd I didn't think May would cook for us. Odd, but oh well.

"Are you feeling better?" Khan asked.

"Yeah." I said and tried to get out of his hold but he held onto me tightly.

"This is comfortable." Khan said.

"Yeah, won't Katie get jealous?" I asked. Khan looked down at me.

"Are you jealous of Katie?" He asked.

"No." I lied.

"Hm." He hummed. I tried to get out of his grip but he wouldn't let go.

"Khan." I said.

"You still need me to comfort you." He said. "You're still upset."

"No, I'm fine." I said and Khan resumed rocking me.

"Sh, it's okay little Isabella. I'll keep you safe." Khan said.

"Ha, very funny Khan. Help me up." I said. I crawled off of Khan and he stands up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Now what do we do?" I asked. "I'm pretty sure we're not allowed to be over here."

"What gave that away?" Khan asked sarcastically.

"Gee I don't know. Maybe the fact that there's barb wire fencing and your crew a few yards away." I said shrugging. "Hey how come you're not trying to get in to see your crew?"

"I might try one day at the right time. When you're not with me. I don't want you involved." Khan said.

"Why don't you want me involved?" I asked.

"So you don't get in trouble. Do you have to question everything?" Khan said.

"Yes how else am I suppose to learn?" I asked and Khan chuckled.

"I mean not question anything at all I mean every little thing." Khan said.

"I'm a curious human being alright!" I said and started to walk away. Khan catches up with me.

"Isabel, is it true? That they are going to try out the method on my crew?" He asked quietly. I looked up at him.

"They said they're thinking about it." I told him. He nodded.

"Alright." He said.

We walked in silence when we headed back to the cab then back to the large city. We left the cab where we picked it up. The driver was waiting for us. Khan threw the keys at him and we left the block and headed to my house. I opened the door and ran back to the living room and fell onto the couch. I stretched my legs across the couch, taking up room. Khan followed me and shook his head at me.

"What? I walked a lot today! Don't you dare say anything. You are suppose to have better stamina than most humans." I said pointing a finger at him.

"I won't." He said. Khan grabbed my legs and lifted them up. I immediately started flailing to hang onto the couch. He pressed my legs together and he sits next to them, almost on my feet. I shifted so I was siting up instead of lying down. Khan watched me quietly. May walked into the living room with a cup of soda.

"Hey where were you guys?" She asked. I glanced at Khan.

"I was showing Isabel around town." Khan answered smiling at her. I bit my lip.

"Whatever you say. Brandon is looking for you, Isabel." May said. Khan glanced at me.

"Great where is he?" I asked standing up.

"I'm right here." Brandon said appearing from the hallway near the living room. Chase flanked him. Suddenly more security guards appeared. Khan stood up next to me immediately.

"Alright, let's talk. I can disagree to talk to you right?" I asked.

"Of course." Brandon said frowning. A trick I know is that if you ask a cop if you have to and they say yes they're basically arresting you. So why not ask? I walked out of the room with him and glanced back at the guards. They started to swarm Khan. I started to turn around but Brandon looped his arm through mine and pulled me away. He took me outside and pushed me away towards his house.

"Brandon!" I shouted and started hitting him with my arms. He grabbed both of mine and pushed me against the wall of his house.

"When I let go don't run away." He said. I nodded and he lets go.

"What the fuck?" I whispered.

"They have evidence that Khan was snooping through a private Starfleet section and trespassing. They're going to arrest him for questioning. You're not in trouble." Brandon said and I felt confused. How can I not be in trouble if I was there with him? Unless…

"Did Khan really snoop through a private section and trespass? When?" I asked feeling nervous.

"Yes yesterday. We had May call so we could find you guys. You said you were going home soon so we waited. We did track Khan and you near the section. Since you are young and didn't do anything technically wrong you're not in trouble. Khan is." Brandon explained.

"What's going to happen to him?" I asked feeling a pit in my stomach.

"Nothing terribly bad." He answered through gritted teeth. The doors burst open and Khan was being escorted out. He glanced at me, his face completely void of emotion. He turned away from me and was shoved into a car with the guards.

"I've got to go, see you later. Stay away from that place Isabel if you know what's good for you." Brandon said and got in the car. I watched as they drove away. I walked back inside and went inside the kitchen to find May stirring soup in a bowl.

"How could this have happened?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"His collar is bugged with a tracking device, you know that right?" She asked.

"Now I do. Why didn't Khan?" I asked.

"Maybe he wasn't informed of it." May said. "It was a secret supposedly and it was recently implanted when Brandon started letting him go out more."

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"He just told me." May said. "This soup taste bad. Chase is a terrible cook."

"With a terrible attitude." I muttered she poured the watery soup down the drain. "I wonder what's going on with Khan?"

"I don't know." May said. "He might be placed back in cryosleep."

"What?" I asked.

"That's what Chase said." May said. I started walking away. "Where are you going?"

"To get answers." I said. I ran out of the house and towards Starfleet headquarters with no plan. After a few blocks and nearly out of breath I arrived at Starfleet Headquarters. Spock and Brandon were walking down a hall. I sped walked towards them to catch up.

"Guys." I panted and hunched over trying to catch my breath. God am I exhausted. I need to get in better shape. They turned around and looked surprised to find me here.

"What's going on?" I asked after catching my breath.

"Khan is currently being interrogated and the Admiral is deciding whether to continue the method or not." Spock said.

"They might not continue the method?" I asked feeling depressed all of a sudden.

"I'm afraid so." Brandon answered for Spock.

"What about his crew? Did they wake up one of them up?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Yes but she was placed back into an induced coma due to complications." Brandon said.

"Complications?" I asked.

"Yeah apparently she had an embryo inside of her and it was poisoned. She tried hiding it from us but failed. She is very sick and could die." Spock said.

"Oh my God." I said feeling broken. Suddenly somebody screamed in clear agony from nearby. I started running towards the source. Brandon tried to stop me but I managed to dodge him. I opened the door and saw Khan slumped on the floor moaning.

"Khan." I said. He didn't react. The guards in there suddenly started to push me away.

"LET GO!" I shouted and tried breaking out of their grasp. Brandon and Spock arrived and tried separating us. Spock grabbed my shoulder and I felt sharp pain. Khan looked up and caught my gaze. Then everything turned black.

**A/N: Things got interesting real quick. I took some risks with this chapter and I hope it was worth it. Thank you again for staying with this story! Reviews are welcome every writer loves reviews! Don't be shy!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Don't Let Me Fall

I woke up in bright room. The lights were purely obnoxious and painful to the eye. I sat up and my head throbbed. I must've fell and hit my head. Where am I? I got up and looked around. It was a small room and there was a one-way mirror in here. I walked up to the door and tried opening it. It was locked. Of course, I'm in trouble aren't I?

"Hello? Anyone can hear me? Let me out!" I shouted banging on the door. I walked over to the mirror and started banging on it.

"LET ME GO! I did nothing wrong!" I shouted. "COME AND TALK TO ME AND FACE ME LIKE A REAL PERSON AND NOT A COWARD." I shouted. The confidence I get randomly to shout things that'll get me in trouble. The door opened and I jumped. It was Brandon.

"Calm down, crazy! You're not getting out of here any faster by demanding your way out." He said smirking.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Spock gave you that Vulcan pinch nerve thing. Then you were placed in here to calm down. Plus the Admiral and the officers you interrupted are a bit peeved." Brandon said leaning against the doorframe.

"Please let me out of here." I said. Brandon watched me for a moment before nodding.

"Alright. First before you leave, you're going to visit Khan." Brandon said. "He needs someone to comfort him. He found out. About his crew member."

"I don't think I'm the best person-"

"You are. You're the only person he doesn't completely hate." Brandon said. I tilted my head and narrowed my eyes. "Please. Or I'll keep you here."

"Show me Khan." I said. He led me out of the room and took me down the hall. We arrived at a door with two Starfleet officers guarding the door. They nodded at Brandon and unlocked the door and held it open. He nods at me and I went inside. The large door shuts behind me and locks. I looked down and saw Khan on the floor with his arms around his legs. He had his face hidden. His hair was a mess and his clothes were ruffled.

"Khan?" I asked. He looked up and I saw he had a huge black eye, followed by a few cuts on his face too. He didn't say anything he just stared at me. I kneeled down by him. I felt afraid. Every bone in my body screamed to get away from him, to run and never look back. But another side said to stay and comfort him. He looked depressed and gone. I laid my hand on his shoulder. He looked down at it and I thought he would push it away. Somewhere deep inside I hoped he would say something nice to me or tell me he appreciates me. Or some stupid shit like that. He didn't, he just stared. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close. His whole body tensed and his arms fell to his side.

"I'm sorry." I said. He pushed me and turned away.

"I don't want your apology Isabel!" He growled. "Leave me alone." Something inside me snapped.

"I was just trying to be nice to you!" I said standing up. Oh man the list of things I could say to him right now. He stands up.

"Leave. Me. Alone." He said slowly.

"Okay I know about Katie! All right! I am sorry. Bad things happen to people for no good reason, but let me tell you something, not everything is in your control, stop blaming and hating the world for things out of your control." I growled at him. He frowned and turned his head away from me.

"She was pregnant." He said not meeting my eyes. "She had my child." I felt like I was going to pass out. He had a child.

"She was your girlfriend?" I asked. He didn't meet my gaze.

"No." He said. "She inseminated herself, with my sperm. I wouldn't take her to bed. Although she wanted to-"

"Okay, okay Khan I don't-"

"I did take women back in my time, when I was young-"

"You were young?" I asked smirking at him, but he took no notice.

"I changed my ways, Isabel." He said looking at me finally. "I do care for her. She is one of the strongest women we have. I am the strongest man out of the men in my crew. It seemed logical to-"

"Okay, alright so you wanted to keep a strong bloodline." I said cutting him off.

"Yes." He snapped. "Do you know anything about her status?"

"No, what am I? A Starfleet Officer?" I asked, he growled.

"Isn't that why they bothered to send you here?" He asked.

"They sent me to comfort you." I said.

"Of course." He hissed. "Why not send a dog?"

"I don't need this." I said and I started to head for the door, Khan grabbed me and pulled me back. I ran into him.

"Hey!" I said pushing him off.

"Tell me everything you know about Katie." He said.

"Alright! Goddamn it! "I said. "She's in an induced coma and could die! Happy?"

"Will she be alright?" He asked. When I didn't respond he grabbed me and pushed me into the wall.

"Will. She. Be. Alright." He asked through gritted teeth.

"I. Don't. Fucking. Know." I said_._ "She could die. That's all I know." He turned from me and walked away.

"I'm sorry. They're trying to do everything they can to save her." I said. He turned his head towards me.

"They could kill her if they're not careful." Khan said coldly.

"They are being very careful I'm sure of it." I said. After all they'll need her alive if Khan is free from the collar.

"How can you be so sure?" He sneered.

"I can't be. I can only hope. Hope is stronger than fear." I said.

"Hope is illogical." Khan said.

"Of course you would say that." I said rolling my eyes.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Khan asked.

"When we talked about hope at dinner awhile back you made hope seem like a terrible plague." I said.

"It is." Khan said.

"Hope can be the only thing some people can hold onto." I said crossing my arms. "Especially when everything seems dark."

"How poetic." Khan said indifferently.

"Do you like to crush everyone's hope?" I asked.

"No."

"You certainly crushed mine." I said coldly.

"Your hope for what?" He growled.

"You." I said coldly. He turns and stares at me.

"Your hope for me?" He asked.

"I thought you could be nicer and more caring, for people OTHER THAN YOUR CREW." I placed emphasis on the last part.

"That's not true I actually do care for some whose not part of my crew." He said bitterly.

"Who? Who could you possibly care for whose not part of your crew, someone that you actually deem superior even though they weren't made in a test tube!" I growled.

"Why are you getting so angry at me for?" Khan questions. I groaned.

"You're stubborn." I mumbled. He chuckled.

"You're even more stubborn than me." Khan said smiling.

"Ugh." I moaned and started to pace.

"I'm making you annoyed aren't I?" Khan asked grabbing my shoulders to make me stay in place.

"NO!" I said sarcastically. "Whom do you actually care for that's not part of your crew?"

"I won't tell you." Khan said. I sighed. "If I tell you who you'll become suspicious."

"Just tell me." I said.

"You." Khan said quietly. He was right. I am suspicious.

"You're right." I said.

"Aren't I always?" He asked.

"No." I said. He looked at the door.

"You have to go soon." Khan said. "Please watch over Katie for me."

"You still care more about your crew than me for sure." I said.

"Please." Khan said.

"Alright. You owe me." I said.

"Will this do?" He asked and he pressed a small kiss on my cheek. It was so sweet and gentle, like he was afraid he'd break me if he weren't gentle. It was nice.

"Hm, I'll think about it." I said smirking. He grinned.

"Alright." He said. "Until we meet again."

"See you around, Khan." I said. I turned and opened the door. I walked out of the room feeling like I was floating.

_Three Days Later_

I sat down on my couch reading a novel. I didn't have much to do. Khan was being held back in a holding cell for God knows how long. Admiral Aaron won't tell me. Brandon can't tell me and God knows Chase won't. I can't help but think about the small kissed he placed on my check. What was that all about? Was he trying to use me by kissing me and making me think he cares? I can't be too sure, he seems like the guy who would though. He's a ruthless psychopath. I can't believe he would actually care about me. It seems just as realistic as unicorns running around and granting wishes. Maybe I'm wrong. How can I prove whether he really likes me or not? All I can do is guess. How? How? How can I know for sure? I hate not knowing, especially in these situations. May turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels. It's Saturday that's why I'm not at Starfleet academy plus the Admiral let me stay home instead of living in a dorm. Thank God. I can't visit Katie so I ask Brandon how she's doing. He gives me weird looks whenever I ask because I don't really know her. The front door opens and I look at May.

"Chase is coming over." May said.

"Of course he is." I said closing my book. Chase walked inside and he had a whole bunch of bruises on his face.

"What happened to your face?" I asked. He glared at me.

"What happened to yours?" He counters.

"I asked first." I said.

"What are you five?" He asked.

"No, are you?" I asked and grinned when he scowls.

"What did you do?" May asked Chase.

"I, uh, was training and got hurt." He answered.

"Training for what? To be annoying cause it's working." I said. He glared. "I'm joking!"

"Whatever." Chase said. "May I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies?"

"Uh, sure." She said smiling. I gaped at her. I didn't think she would go on a date with anyone. Wait, is this a date?

"Isabel do you want to go with Brandon with us as a double date?" Chase asked. I'm tempted to say no, but I have nothing else to do. Plus I need to get out more.

"Sure, why not?" I asked smiling. "Maybe we can invite Carol and Jim? Oh and Spock and Uhura?"

"It'll become not a double date." Chase said awkwardly.

It'll be a quad date, four people on dates hanging out. It'll take the stress way out of dates." I said smiling.

"That's a good idea." May said. "Let's do that."

"Are Carol and Jim dating?" Chase asked.

"They could be. Even if they aren't they could be just hanging out. Like me and Brandon or something." I said shrugging. "They would be on a date but not a date."

"Okay! I'll ask if they'll come and the time and place." Chase said. He left us in our house.

"Chase? Really?" I asked.

"I thought you would say no. We actually want you two to come with us so we could hang out." May said. "Plus since you like Khan."

"I don't like Khan, like _that._" I said.

"Mama I'm in love with a criminal!" May starts singing.

"Oh no." I said rolling my eyes.

"He's a bum, bum, bum." She hums.

"Shut up!" I hissed.

"Khan and Isabel kissing in a tree-"

"Oh my fucking God." I said.

"K, I, S, S, I, N, G!" May sings.

"He's a hustler, he's no good at all." She sings

"Choose a song! Would you?" I said.

"You like Khan!"

"Damn you. Wait, I thought you were trying to hook me and Brandon up?" I asked.

"He's a criminal. He's not the best boyfriend you can have. Especially since you work for Starfleet which he despises and is in trouble with." She said. She did have a point, but him and me? Never going to happen.

"We won't be together. He doesn't like me that way." I said feeling sadden.

"You don't know that." She said.

"Well you don't know if I like Khan or not but your already singing songs about 'us'." I point out. "Plus I just said yes to going with Brandon on the 'quad' date."

"Yeah, but besides the point! I can tell you like him." She grinned.

"Ugh, you're killing me." I moaned.

"Well can't wait for the 'quad' date." She said.

"You don't know if it's still up or not." I point out.

"Something tells me it is." May said.

"You need to stop assuming things." I said.

"You need to stop denying things you know are true." May points out.

"You little-"

"You're defensive." May cuts in.

"WHAT DOES ME LIKING KHAN HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING IMPORTANT?" I groaned.

"Relax, it would be good thing if he likes you back because then you two would date and Khan wouldn't betray Starfleet since you work there." May said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm saying that if Khan and you were going out he wouldn't try to harm something you love, like Starfleet." May said.

"What if I don't love Starfleet?"

"You wouldn't have agreed to work for them as a medical officer, you love Starfleet, you love Star Trek. You're living in your dream life. How could this not work out in your favor? You working for something you dreamed of. You always wanted to explore the stars." May points out.

"Your point being-?"

"Since you love Star Trek and Starfleet Khan wouldn't do anything to harm what you love. If you two liked each other and are together." May said. This actually makes sense, I can't believe she remembers what I loved in our world. I loved Star Trek, I truly did. I always wished I could explore the stars when I was younger. I was, well am, a nerd. My dream came true and here I am. Shouldn't I be happy because of this? Something seems missing. I feel like I missed something or I need something. Just, something isn't right. But what is it?

"Yeah, you have a point." I said.

"I think the reason that Aaron had Brandon watch over us and Khan was so Khan would start to like you so he'll like or tolerate Starfleet. Aaron knows that you know a lot about this world and love it." May points out. Everything is starting to make sense now. But still there's a missing factor. I can't name it. I sense it though. Only time will tell what I'm missing, and God I hope when I find out that missing factor it won't be too late.

**A/N: Wow this chapter ended on a heavy note. Review? **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: The Date

The whole atmosphere changed when we talked about Khan and Starfleet, it was eerie, and I didn't like it. I stared hard at the wall. I couldn't meet her gaze. She had this gaze were it makes you want to spill everything, plus it makes you feel guilty. She was giving me that hard on gaze. That's why I can't hide things from her, she always some how got me to confess, all she did was give me that gaze! I have to work on that. I glanced briefly at her. She kept staring at me with that gaze. She's kind of like a border collie with that gaze; it wills you to give in.

"Will you quit looking at me with that freakish gaze!" I said.

"What?" She asked. Oh great she doesn't even try.

"Okay fine, you have a valid point. But regardless why does it matter?" I asked.

"We both know it matters. There's a reason for everything." She said.

"Sometimes its coincidence." I mumbled.

"You're the one who always tells me that! Don't go back on your word!" She said.

"Right, I did say that. Okay since we both agree that there's a reason behind everything, why are we here? How are we here?" I asked. "This whole existence shouldn't even be happening!"

"I don't know. But either way we're here now and it's proof enough that it's real." May said. "There are more questions that need answers."

"Yeah, but for now they can wait." I said leaning back against the couch. "So you and Chase?"

"We're just going as friends." May said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Aw." I said sitting up.

"Stop." She said rolling her eyes.

"I see how it is, pair me up with Khan and sing songs about us dating but I can't do the same with you and Chase." I said rolling my eyes.

"You know you like Khan." May said.

"You know you like Chase." I point at her.

"Oh God." She said.

"Revenge is a bitch." I said.

"A dog?" May asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, let's go with that! A big drooling dog." I said. We laughed. We both had a habit of laughing at the stupidest things at times.

"I'm kind of confused now, do you want me and Khan to be together or Brandon and me?" I asked, she sighed.

"I was just saying I know you like Khan, but I don't think he's right for you. Brandon would be better with you. If you like him and if he likes you like _that." _May said.

"If you don't want me and Khan to be together then why sing songs about us?" I asked.

"I never said that, I mean if you really like Khan then go for it. He might break your heart cause, well, you know." May said.

"You know?" I asked.

"He's not the best person to trust, for example he betrayed the Enterprise." May said.

"He wanted his crew back." I said.

"HA! You're defending him." She said jumping up and pointing a finger at me.

"I'm just saying." I said shrugging. I'm not going to bother now.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's done this before, like in another timeline, the _original_ timeline." She said placing emphasis on original.

"Yeah, I think he did. But things are different now." I said. "In fact I think _we _created another timeline."

"That's weird to think about." May said.

"They never made a sequel to _Star Trek Into Darkness._" I said. "Because they didn't make the amount of money they thought they would make, or something."

"So you think we created another timeline?" She asks.

"Yeah, I think so I mean it would make sense. Spock Prime is a lot like us. He's from another timeline and reality, like _us._" I said. "So anything can be different now."

"Wow that leaves a lot of possibilities." She said.

"Indeed." I nodded. The door opened and Chase walks in.

"It's on!" He said smiling.

"Sweet!" May said.

"Great." I said smiling.

"Brandon said he'd go with you." Chase said.

"Okay. What time are we going and who else is coming?" I asked.

"Jim and Spock with their dates are coming too, I just called them up outside. We'll meet here at 7 and we'll eat and head to the movies. Now I'm really going to go. See you tonight!" He said walking out.

"Bye!" May called out.

"Later." I said. What have I gotten into?

They arrived and took us to a fancy Italian restaurant. I wore a fancy formal black dress; I had my hair curled and my curls bounced around whenever I turned my head. It kept me entertained for at least five minutes. I placed on vey light make up, I usually don't wear makeup but every now and then I will. I sat next to Brandon; Chase sat next to Brandon with May at his side, Jim and Carol sat in front of Brandon and I, Spock sat next to Jim Uhura sat next to Spock. I read through the menu and partly listened to their conversation.

"So Isabel how's Starfleet Academy?" Jim asked.

"Good, apparently I'm as smart as someone from the 21st centaury and that was an insult apparently also." I said.

"No way." Jim said shaking his head.

"I was joking! I meant that I barely knew what great scientific discovers they made." I said taking a sip from my coke.

"I know." Jim said smirking and I frowned at him.

"This is a weird question, but what ever happened to downtown San Francisco?" I asked.

"It's still destroyed. They removed the ship finally." Jim said.

"How do they remove a giant ass ship that crashed in a large city?" I asked and Brandon laughed.

"It's hard to explain, let's just say it takes a lot of work." Brandon said.

"I wonder if they're going to try to fix my father's ship?" Carol wondered.

"They might. I mean that ship was really advanced and can help us if they Klingons ever attack us." Chase said.

"Yeah but wasn't that ship totaled?" May asked.

"Well not completely." Jim mused.

"So Jim how's it like to have Khan's super blood pump in your veins?" I asked.

"Well, it's not all his blood, but it's nice I guess?" Jim said shrugging.

"I wonder how this Lemon Pie tastes like." May said. Everyone else started talking about the food and I zoned out. I wonder how Khan is. When will he be released? How's Kati? Shoot, I told Khan I'll watch over her, but I haven't really watched over her. I guess I can always ask Brandon. Wait I don't have to that for Khan. It's not like he could find out or me watching over her will help in any way. The waiter came and we ordered out meals. The huge conversation splits and we're all talking on small groups. Uhura, Spock, May and Chase in one group while Brandon, Jim, Carol and Me were in our own group. Once our food arrived everyone talked in one conversation. I just sat back and listened to them. For desert we got some desert call Lemon cream cake or something like that, it was really good, it was moist and sweet. We left and arrived at the movies Brandon and Chase went to buy our tickets leaving Jim, Spock, Uhura, Carol, May and me standing in the center of the huge room. Jim and Spock pitched in with some money for the tickets but stayed with us as we waited.

"What movie are we seeing?" May asked.

"Some romance movie." I answered.

"Aw." Jim said. Carol hits him in the arm. Jim flinched and stared bug eyed at her.

"I wanted to see that movie for ages!" She said.

"Yeah, it looks really good." Uhura said.

"I personally prefer action movies." I said raising my hand up slightly for more effect.

"Right on!" Jim said and gave me a high five. He wraps an arm around Carol after that.

"I have a feeling you are a tomboy." Carol said.

"I guess I kind of am. What gave it away?" I asked and she chuckled. As soon as they returned with the tickets we went in and took out seats. Brandon got me popcorn and a drink; Chase did the same for May. Brandon and I shared out popcorn but I didn't share my drink. I glanced at Spock and Uhura and saw that they were kissing. I resisted the urge to say some smart-ass comment. The movie finally started and I leaned back in my chair and relaxed. I don't think I ever felt so relaxed. In the corner of my eye I saw Carol and Jim were kissing, I quickly looked away. When the movie finished Jim and Spock with their dates went to their homes and we said our goodbyes. The movie wasn't that bad. I liked it. Brandon and Chase took us home. As soon as we got home Brandon got a call on his communicator.

"Hello." He greets and walks away. Chase said goodbye to May and went back inside his house. Now it was just May and me.

"What I fun quad date." I said and May rolled her eyes.

"Stop saying that." She said.

"What? Quad date?" I asked.

"That's stupid." She said. "Quad? What?"

"It means four." I said rolling my eyes.

"I know that! I mean it makes me think of muscles for some reason." She said.

'We have our own opinions." I said. Brandon walked back towards us.

"Great news! Khan is free from being detained." Brandon said. I smiled.

"When's he coming here?" I asked.

"I got to go to Starfleet Headquarters to fetch him, want to come?" He asks.

"Sure." I said.

"I'll stay here. See you when you come back." May said turning on her heels and walking towards our house. We left and arrived at Starfleet Headquarters shortly. It seemed empty oddly enough even though it never was jammed pack. As if one cue Khan is marched out surrounded by guards. Brandon talked to the guards briefly and I zoned out during their conversation. Finally they removed Khan's shackles and leave us be. Khan looked drained. He had dark circles underneath his eyes, he was slightly hunched over too. His hair was really greasy, long black strands fell over his face. On the bright side he wasn't covered in bruises. Khan seemed depressed too, his eyes were dull and lifeless; they lost their sharp gaze. He stared at me with huge eyes once he saw me and not through me.

"Hello Khan. Ready to go home?" Brandon asked. Khan still stared at me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He said still staring at me. "You look nice."

"Thanks. My face is actually painted, so you don't have to see my hideous complexion." I said and Khan huffed.

"You're not hideous, even without makeup." Khan said.

"Alright let's go." Brandon interrupts us. We left the empty place and arrived home. As soon as we arrive home Brandon gets another call. He growled in frustration but walks away to answer it, leaving Khan and me alone.

"Why are you dressed so lovely tonight, Isabella?" Khan asked looking me up and down, but the action itself looked tiresome for him.

"Oh I was on a date." I said. Khan's eyes narrowed and he stood up straighter.

"With who?" He asked.

"Brandon, well it wasn't really a date. We had other couples with us and we just went as friends. Like May and Chase." I said. Well at least I think they went as friends.

"I missed out on a lot, haven't I?" Khan asks.

"I guess. But I'm sure there's a lot I missed about what happened with you." I said.

"You don't want to know." Khan said looking away.

"I do. Tell me." I said.

"You don't really care." Khan said.

"I do. Tell me what happened?" I asked. Khan looked back at me and he sighed.

"I had a rough stay." He said. "I was shocked repeatedly. They told me Kati died a long painful death. Then they told me they lied about her death. They made me think she died! You know how distraught I was because of it?"

"You lost the will to shower, didn't sleep well and got very depressed." I said. Khan glared at me.

"It's not funny." He hissed.

"I wasn't trying to be funny. It came out the wrong way." I said. "Khan I'm sorry this happened to you."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He said. He cupped my cheek. "Are you alright? It looks like you haven't slept well either." I had no idea how to react to his hand cupping my cheek.

"I'm fine. Just didn't sleep well." I mumbled. Khan let's his hand fall from my cheek and looks back at Brandon who was waving him on.

"I'll see you in the morning. Good night Isabel." Khan said.

"Good night Khan." I said. I watched him leave. I went back to my house and scrubbed the makeup off and went to bed.

The next day I sat down at the kitchen table reading on a PADD. May sat next to me and was drawing God knows what and eating cereal. Someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." I said. I got up and opened the door. It was Khan and some woman clinging on to him. Khan didn't seem interested in her though. She had dark short hair and she had dark piercing eyes to match. She and Khan had matching silver collars. How adorable!

"Hello Isabel." Khan said.

"Hello." I said.

"I would like you to meet Kati. Kati this is Isabel." Khan said. Kati looked at me like I was a disgusting piece of shit. That's so amusing for some reason.

"Why are we here? I don't need to meet her. She's useless." Kati said.

"Thanks, you're a very nice person." I said smiling falsely at her.

"Who do you-"?

"Think I am? I think I'm Isabel that Khan just pointed out." I said smiling. "IS-A-BEL." I know I'm really asking to get punched but she can't hurt me right now. Khan shot me an icy glare. If anything watching her get shocked will be amusing since she's clearly a jerk.

"You think you're better than me?" She asked mockingly.

"I never said it although it could've been implied." I said shrugging.

"It's cute how you think you can beat me." Kati mutters.

"Enough." Khan said waving his hand off. "Do not bicker and me. Solve your problems with Isabel when I'm not here." She squeezed his arm and smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh I will behave." She said and smirked.

"Isabel may we come in?" Khan asked looking at me.

"Sure." I said and stepped aside. I didn't like the way she hanged onto him. I didn't like how he lets her say that stuff to me. I also don't like what he just said even though he got her to shut up. It's like he wants us to bicker when he's not around so he doesn't have to deal with it. I could feel both their eyes piercing through me. I walked into the kitchen and returned to my chair. Khan and Kati both took a seat at the table with us. May looks up at them and moves her drawing off the table.

"Hi." She said. Kati sighed.

"May, this is Kati." Khan said. "They allowed her to live with me."

"Nice to meet you, I'm May." May greets. Kati ignores her and scoots her chair closer to Khan. It's hard to believe this woman wanted a child.

"May, Isabel why don't you make us something." Kati said looking at me. I sighed.

"We're not your slaves." I said.

"Oh no, it's fine." May said getting up. I grabbed her elbow.

"May I need to talk to you, in private." I said standing up and I pulled her out of the kitchen. I took us to my bedroom and closed the door quietly.

"What the fuck, May?" I said.

"I'm trying to be nice." May said.

"You can't let her tell you what to do!" I said.

"I can't be rude to her either. Especially since she's already rude enough, I'm not going to give her a reason to be even more rude." May said.

"Please." I said.

"Why are they here?" May asks.

"I don't know. Khan wanted to introduce his girlfriend." I said.

"Khan has a girlfriend?" May asked.

"She is practically clinging on to him!" I said.

"Oh I see, you're jealous." May said.

"I am not!" I said and crossed my arms.

"Oh just admit you like dark haired super villain and we can move on." She said.

"You're killing me." I deadpanned.

"Fine, but just because she clings on to him doesn't mean he likes her you know. Heh, 'clings on'." She said.

"Ha! I don't know. He'll like her better than me. I'm just a lost human. I'm average." I said.

"No, don't say that. I'm sure he's loved regular humans before." May said.

"Yeah, right." I said.

"Just don't let her intimidate you." May said.

"No promises." I said.

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks so much for the reviews, faves and follows! I always appreciate them. Especially reviews! I actually got an idea now from one of my reviews... Well you won't know what it is for awhile and you can guess. For some reason this chapter was really hard for me to write. I'm still a bit unsatisfied with it but I'll leave it as it is. I guess it's where it ended that bugs me... Sorry seemed like a good spot to stop! Plus it's way better than the first draft... O_o Until I update again...**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Hidden For None To See

May walked out of the room and left me to my own thoughts. Maybe I'm overreacting. Khan and I could never date. He's a criminal and for my health I should avoid him. One day those collars may come off. I still can't believe they let her move in with Khan and the others. I got out of my room and saw May sitting down on the couch with her drawing in her hand. She was drawing a fierce looking dragon and it looked pretty good. Dang I wish I could draw like that. Most of my drawings look like they were in a car wreck. I was about to walk into the kitchen when I stopped dead in my tracks. Khan was holding Kati in a tight hug. She had her face buried in his shoulder. They didn't see me. I hid behind the wall. I peaked and saw Khan rub Kati's back. She looked like she was sobbing. Great I was gone for like five minutes and they're already holding each other, and Kati was crying. I felt sick in my stomach. I quickly walk out of the house and down the streets. I have no idea where I'm going. I just know I need to get out of there. I felt like I was drowning in despair for some reason. Maybe I did like Khan, in that way. I know I can't be his and he can't be mine. Kati has a better chance being with him than me. It's sad how life destroys your hope. What's sadder is it took me forever to get back the hope I lost years ago, due to love problems. Like being stabbed in the back and my loved one died right in front me.

"Where are you going?" I heard a deep voice ask me. I turned and was surprised to see Khan walking next to me.

"Shouldn't you be showing your girlfriend around?" I asked.

"She's not my girlfriend." Khan said.

"She's part of your crew. Surely she's better company than me." I muttered.

"Why can't you stop assuming you know what's best for me? I know what I want and what's best for me." Khan said looking at me.

"Maybe you need to be reminded." I said.

"What is your problem?" Khan snapped. I grit my teeth.

"I don't know." I said dully, my anger deflating out of me.

"Let's hang out. I know where we can go." Khan said.

"What about Kati?" I asked.

"What about her? She's got to go to therapy today anyways." Khan said.

"Alright." I said.

Khan showed me around town and we went downtown San Francisco. Surprisingly the giant black ship was gone and some of the damage was cleaned up.

"Doesn't this bring back memories?" I asked.

"Yes it does. I remember jumping down from the ship and leaving you alone in there with May." Khan said.

"Yeah, I wasn't scared." I said. Khan raises an eyebrow at me. I didn't realize he could do that. "Okay, maybe a little."

"More than a little." Khan said smirking.

"Fine." I said crossing my arms.

"Murderer! Get out of here!" Someone shouts and points at Khan. They weren't too far behind us. "Nice dog collar asshole!"

"Knock it off moron!" I shouted at the man who insulted Khan. Khan rests a hand on my shoulder.

"Isabel, drop it." Khan said quietly. Suddenly the man throws his smoothie at me and gets my shirt wet.

"Fucking whore!" He shouts.

"Look what you did fucker!" I shouted. "Real mature!" Suddenly another man that was standing next to him threw a burrito at Khan and it splattered all over his face and some of it landed on me. They both took off running and I was about to go after them but Khan pulls me back.

"Let them go. There's a time and a place for everything." Khan said gently, leading me away from them and towards a small restaurant.

"What? But-"

"Isabel. It's alright." Khan said soothingly. The seat hostess gave us a weird look but got us napkins.

"Oh dear. Are you alright?" She asks nicely. I nodded. She hands us the napkins.

"I'm so sorry about what happened." She said.

"It's alright it wasn't your fault." Khan told her, smiling. I tried wiping off the smoothie. I glanced at Khan who was wiping off the burrito crap.

"I'm going to the restroom to clean this off." I said.

"Are you alright?" Khan asks me.

"Yeah." I said.

"You look anxious. Maybe you should sit down." Khan said. I did feel a bit panicked but I'm okay, I think.

"No, I-I'll just clean this off." I said walking away before any more questions could be asked. I walked into the bathroom and checked to make sure no one else was here, there wasn't. I walked over to the sink and tried wetting some paper towels and wiping my shirt and my face from the burrito and smoothie. Where the hell did they get a burrito and smoothie? Why the fuck were they walking with food in their hands in the first place? My body shook and I leaned back against the wall and slid down. I wrapped my arms around me legs and hid my face. Why do people have to be so mean. He did blow up that fucking archive and crashed that damn ship downtown but still, why throw a burrito at him? Fucking moron! I'm not a whore. We're not even dating! The door opened and I quickly stood up. It was the seat hostess.

"The man you came in here with wanted me to check to make sure you're okay. He's very concerned." She said.

"Oh, uh, I-I'm al-alright." I stuttered.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you both. Is there anything I can to do?" She asked.

"I-It's alright. Nothing, but, th-thanks." I said smiling.

"I'll tell him you'll be a minute." She said. "Oh he also said you're both eating here. When you're ready I'll show you where you're siting."

"Thank you." I said smiling. She nodded and left the bathroom. A teardrop fell from my eye and I wiped it off. My hands shook slightly. Why am I shaky and scared? I inhaled deeply and took deep breaths. I can do this. It was just some idiots. Don't worry about them. I won't see them again anyways right? I splashed some cold water on my face and left the bathroom. The seat hostess was standing a few feet away. She smiled and gestured for me to follow her. She took me to an isolated little booth in the corner. Khan wasn't there.

"Where's"

"He went to the bathroom too. He'll be back." She said smiling. She turned on her heels and left me. Khan showed up a few moments later. He looked better his shirt was a bit damp where he cleaned off the mess.

"Are you alright?" Khan asked gently.

"Yeah, you?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I'm so sorry about that. I didn't think about how other people would react when they saw me without a Starfleet officer." Khan said.

"It's alright." I said and began to feel nauseous. Khan looked at me with concern.

"Didn't you ever go places without an officer with you?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered shortly.

"Did they-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Khan interrupts. I got the hint and stayed quiet. We got out drinks and ate there. When we finished Khan paid for our meal and we left. Khan took me to another part of town. Khan led me around and we joked around. Khan seemed completely relaxed for once despite what happened earlier. We stopped at a small park, there are tall green trees here surprisingly.

"I didn't even know they still had trees in this world." I said and Khan chuckled.

"Yes, trees still exist along with parks." Khan said.

"We're both new in this time." I said.

"We?" He asks.

"Yeah, you're from the past, and I am too. Except in another reality." I said.

"I have been here longer than you." Khan points out.

"Yeah, but still." I said crossing my arms.

"But still?" He asks.

"We're from different times." I huffed. "Anyways what did you do when you were woken up by Marcus? Before you blew up the archive."

"I thought you knew." Khan said.

"Not the whole story." I said.

"Simply I've been working under Marcus's boot to create weapons and warships for Starfleet. Nothing more." Khan said coldly.

"Oh." I said. I stared down at my feet awkwardly. Khan sits down on a bench and I joined him. We sat in silence for a long time. Khan would glance at me every now and then I would stare straight ahead. Khan turned his head towards me.

"Did you ever have a boyfriend?" He asks. I smirked.

"I guess it doesn't seem possible for me to have a boyfriend huh?" I asked and Khan sighed.

"I am just curious." Khan said.

"Well I did have a few." I said awkwardly.

"Are you single now?" Khan asks.

"Since when did you become interested in my personal life?" I asked.

"I'm merely curious." He said indifferently.

"Well yeah, I barely know anyone in this world and they don't know me well. I mean I know some of them but they don't know me. It's a weird feeling." I said. "My relationships had a habit of ending badly."

"What happened?" He asks. I shook my head. "You can tell me."

"I-I" I stuttered. "No. I can't."

"Isabel, you can trust me." Khan said.

"Why should I trust you? You betrayed Kirk! You nearly destroyed the Enterprise! You made them believe you were on their side, and you stabbed them in their backs." I snapped. I didn't dare meet his eyes.

"They shot me in the head with a stun gun." Khan hissed.

"You still betrayed them!" I said. I felt pressure building up behind my eyes. Khan went silent.

"You can trust me, because I know what it's like to loose someone you love." Khan said.

"I'm sure you broke some women's hearts. Like Kati's, maybe." I said.

"Isabel-"

"You're an illusionist. You make people feel comfort and use them." I turned away from him. I think I had hurt him. He was quiet. Khan scooted closer to me, but turned slightly away from me. I glanced at him he looked hurt.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be harsh." I said resting my hand on Khan's shoulder. He turned and looked at me.

"It's alright. What happened to you? Something has made you untrustworthy of people. You push them away when they get close to you or try to get close to you. I can tell." Khan said. I felt so small and weak now.

"My first boyfriend." I said. Khan stared down at me. Waiting for me to go on. "I fell for him and he cheated on me. He told me he never loved me. He kissed another girl right in front of me. My second boyfriend was killed and I was forced to watch him die and I really liked him, a drunk driver hit him. Ever since those incidents happened I generally hated mankind and never trusted anyone again. That's me for you." I said biting my cheek.

"I am sorry that happened to you. Whatever happened in the past you have to let them go. Eventually when you're ready. You can't hang onto the past. You'll never change and never forgive yourself or accept the past. You'll feel so much better if you let go Isabel." Khan said.

"Couldn't you say the same thing about yourself?" I asked. Khan didn't respond. "I can't help it. My family and friends are now in the past. Along with my old world."

"You must feel alone. The only person you truly know is May. You may know the crew-"

"But they don't know me, I know." I said sighing.

"Yes, but that isn't written in stone. You can make them know you. You can get another family." Khan said.

"Another family?" I asked.

"My crew is my family even though we are not biologically related. I'm sure Kirk feels the same about his crew. Close friends can be considered you're family. After all isn't that what a true family is?" Khan said.

"So you're saying I could have another family?" I asked.

"Yes." Khan said.

"Wow Khan. I never thought you would try to comfort me." I said. He smiled.

"I'm not mean all the time." He said.

"Good." I said. I inhaled deeply.

"Are you alright?" Khan asks.

"Yeah, thanks." I said smiling. We sat in silence for a while, the silence was awkward at first but then it felt natural. I smiled it was a great day after all.

We went home after sitting on the bench for a while. Khan opened the door and held it open for me. I walked inside and Khan followed me inside. It was quiet, something wasn't right. Usually May would be watching TV or there would be quiet music playing. She hates ear buds so she always plays her music loudly.

"Hey. May!" I shouted. Khan frowned at me. "What?" He shook his head. No answer. I walked forward and glanced towards the kitchen. I saw a broken PADD on the floor, some dishes were on the floor in a shattered mess and the chairs in the kitchen are overturned. I turned towards Khan and he took a step closer to me.

"Stay near me." He said quietly, the tone of his voice told me he was dead serious. He went and grabbed a knife from the kitchen.

"But-" I was about to mention his collar but he cuts me off.

"I don't care. I will not go down without a fight." He hissed. I nodded. "Stay behind me." I nodded and we left the kitchen. We entered the kitchen and Chase stood hovering above May. She was on the floor holding her arm. Chase stood with his hands in a fist and his body tightly coiled, ready for a fight.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Just a little interrogation going on. But it is now useless since we found you, Isabel." Chase said.

"We?" I asked. Kati emerged from the hallway and walked around Khan. I took a few steps back and Kati grinned mischievously at me.

"We came to free Khan and talk to you." Kati said. Her collar wasn't on anymore. This was not good. I need to get out of here. Suddenly an idea hit me. I remember Kirk talking about how Scotty was fixing the warp core and transporter room I could get him to beam me up there and tell him about this. I can't take on Khan and Kati. I can't leave May here though. Maybe Scotty could beam us both up. How can I get somewhere private to call him? My communicator is in my pocket and I know how to call him.

"Well before we get started. How about I make us some drinks. Tea?" I asked. She narrowed her eyes at me but Khan nods at me. I walked over to the kitchen and Khan followed me. I walked into the kitchen and felt weak in the knees, almost as if I agreed to my death sentence. Here I am spending my green mile making fucking tea. I turned and faced him.

"I'll help you. You look distraught." Khan said eyeing me. I did feel afraid.

"Oh no, it's okay. You should watch over Katie. Can't trust Chase." I said.

"She can watch over herself." Khan said. Crap, next plan. Go to the bathroom.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I said. I start to leave and Khan grabs my elbow.

"Why did you offer to make tea? You don't even like them, except May." Khan said.

"I wanted to get out of the room." I said.

"KHAN!" I heard Kati shout. "PLEASE COME HERE WE NEED TO TALK TO YOU."

"God she has a good pair of lungs." I said.

"I'll be back. Don't leave." Khan said. He left the room and I pulled out my communicator. I knelt behind a counter and flipped it open and called him up. Come on Scotty! Pick it up!

"Hello?" He asks.

"Scotty, hi! It's Isabel. I know you don't know me well but please, I'm begging you, beam me aboard the Enterprise. It's an emergency." I said.

"Oh, I remember hearing about you, your Khan's girlfriend." He said.

"No I'm not. Please, beam me over it's urgent. Lives are being risked." I said. I looked around. I heard footsteps walking by. Shit.

"Alright standby." Scotty said. "I'm near the transporter room and she's running."

"Oh can you beam May over?" I asked. I heard him groan.

"I don't know which one is her." He said. The footsteps stopped. I remember she was on Chase's left side.

"She's on the far left side, I think." I said standing up.

"Alright stay still. I traced your signal from the communicator." He said. The circles started to surround me. Khan walks in and his eyes widen. He takes huge steps towards me and by the time he reaches me everything turned white.

**A/N: Hey look a cliffhanger. Haha anyways, hello everyone! How's everyone doing? Thank you so much for the follows, faves and reviews! Highly appreciated as always! Also thanks for author follows and Faves! I never thought I'll see the day.. But it has arrived! Thank you! Btw to the person who suggested Isabel carries a baby- thank you so much for the review! I actually had an idea for a sequel to this story if I make one and if this story does well there should be a sequel. I love all my fans. And that means so much to hear that. :3 I was having a rough day and your reviews made my day C: so thank you! Now back to anyone else reading this. Interesting things will happen and Isabel and Khan will have some romance scenes coming up real soon. So stick around! Plus thank you for those of you faithful readers for sticking with this story! Means a lot to me C: Well until I update again!**


End file.
